Phantom Castle
by chibi blue mouse
Summary: An old abandoned castle, a boy whose life has ended and yet he is still iliving, his techno geek friend . . . and a girl . . . whose luck seems to have run out on the dark and stormy night when their worlds colide . . . Rated T for good reason. Danny/Sam
1. Prologue: The Legend

Phantom Castle

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know . . . I should probably get the next chapter of my InuYasha fic, ****I'm A WHAT?!****,****updated before I start a new story, but to be honest it's because I no longer have any inspiration at all for that story and this one just pushed its way into my mind.**

**Kara: Just as a warning, in this fic, the characters are all two years older and this fic is kinda dark and . . . is a bit inappropriate for younger readers . . . like . . . younger than fourteen. We don't want any other innocent minds being scarred.**

**BlueMouse: Yeah! Our mind is scarred enough from and will probably never be cute and innocent like mine again! So basically, cute scenes that don't include inappropriateness and funny/awkward situations are all that I'm musing. The rest is Kara . . . who occasionally switches from being nice to turning to the dark side.**

**Chibi: Like Anikin Skywalker! (smiles)**

**Kara: (twitch)**

**Chibi: And as special guests, I've used my random, skip through worlds/dimensions to find Sam, Danny, and Tucker and bring them here to do my disclaimer for me!**

**BlueMouse: YAY!! (claps hands excitedly)**

**Sam: Oh god, someone kill me now . . . the hyperness . . .**

**Chibi: (frowns) Don't be like that Sam. Now everyone, do it just like we rehearsed!**

**Danny: Chibi doesn't own Danny Phantom.**

**Tucker: Danny Phantom is copyright to Butch Hertman(sp?) and Nickelodeon Studios.**

**Sam: So don't sue her. . . . Can we go home now?**

Prologue: The Legend

In the small town of Amity, a shadow looms. An old abandoned castle lies in the outskirts casting the terrifying shadow. The castle . . . is said to be haunted. The people who have gone into the castle and have returned to tell the tale, say that the spirit of a young boy lives there. With snow white hair, and neon green eyes, he tends to keep most intruders out. Most intruders except, for the bravest, the foolish, or the unlucky.

Lights flicker on and off. Doors slam shut and lock when seemingly no one is around. This is said to be the work of the spirit. How did the young boy die? Well that's the question. No one is sure for no bones, blood, nor gravestone, have ever been found that suggests that it might belong to the ghost of the boy. And at night, if one walks by the castle, and looks up into one of the windows, and gets lucky, one might see a boy, about the age of sixteen, with jet black hair and stunning blue eyes.

Are the ghost and the boy one and the same? Can the ghost change his appearance? Does he actually exist? Some seem to think not, for some do not experience these strange happenings no matter how many times they go into the castle. One of these people is a girl, who lives in a mansion in the town of Amity. A girl who likes to wear black and despises eating or wearing anything that was once a living animal. A girl called Sam Manson.


	2. Chapter 1: The Incident

**A/N: Okay, I know the prologue was short, but hey! It's a prologue! What were you expecting?!**

**BlueMouse: So that's why we're updating this the exact same day! (smiles happily)**

**Kara: Yeah. And as a REALLY big warning, this story kicks off in a hella dark mood, but I swear it will lighten up . . . if not much . . .**

**Sam: (grins evilly) Dark is good . . .**

**Danny: Um . . . Sam? You've got that evil look again . . .**

**BlueMouse: (hide behind Chibi) Chibi, Sam scares me.**

**Tucker: (sigh) Sam tends to scare a lot of people. . .**

**Chibi: Um . . . let's just get the disclaimer over with.**

**Danny: (nods) Chibi owns nothing.**

**Tucker: So she could appreciate it if you didn't sue her.**

**Sam: (grins evilly)**

Chapter 1: The Incident

Sam Manson, age 16, was walking down the street in her usual gothic getup, including the combat boots. She had just spent her day at her favorite restaurant, listening to gloomy and depressing poetry. Just the way she liked it. The day was also going to her liking. It was gloomy, dark, cloudy, and looked like it was going to rain soon. She took a deep breath, savoring the smell of the wind that comes just before a storm. It was always such a fresh smell and she loved breathing it.

On this fine evening, Sam was heading home, but this time, she took a different route. She headed through a dimly lit allyway to get to the street on the other side. She felt like there were eyes on her, and that someone was following her, but she dismissed it to her imagination since, let's admit, she was getting rather scared. She realized too late that she should have listened to her instincts because the next thing she knew, rough hands had grabbed her and had shoved a foul smelling cloth over her mouth. She tried to scream, but it was muffled so she kicked backwards as hard as she could and felt her foot connect with flesh and smirked as she heard the groan of the man and felt his grip on her loosen.

Sam chose that time to wrest free of his grasp and started to run but . . . something was wrong . . . she felt . . . dizzy . . . the world was spinning and darkness was creeping in on her vision. She felt herself falling and realized as she blanked out, that the person who had grabbed her, had put something on that cloth that she shouldn't have breathed in . . .

_Crap. . ._

000

Sam woke up, tied, gagged, and with a horribly sour taste in her mouth. And . . . there was the distinct hum of a car's engine, and she felt the vibrations and bumps of the tires on the road and then remembered. She had been kidnapped. She immediately began to struggle and shout out profanities to 

the driver of the car, gagged though she may be. However, the ropes were tied securely around her feet, arms, and wrists and she was unable to break free. That's when she heard laughter coming from the front seats. There were TWO men up there . . . not one like she had originally thought and noticed that the guy in the passenger seat was looking back at her.

"Uh . . . hey boss, it seems our little toy has woken up." he said, in a slow tone of voice as though he was not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Although his body mass made up for that. Sam mentally named the guy looking at her, 'Muscles' and the driver, 'Mastermind' since Muscles had referred to him as 'boss.'

"Are the ropes secure? We don't want her getting loose." Mastermind said as he kept his eyes firmly focused on the road.

"Duh . . . yeah! I tied them good and tight the way you told me to, boss!" Muscles said, jabbing his thumb at himself and looking strangely prideful. Sam glared at him.

"Good . . . And I'm sure that no one will come to the castle tonight. It's a great night for ghosts and everyone is just too scared by that phoney legend." Mastermind said, making sure Sam heard in order to discourage her hope for rescue.

Sam just continued to glare. Neither hopeful, nor discouraged.

"Hey uh boss," Muscles said, turning slightly to face Mastermind, though his body was still mostly turned towards Sam. "Can I have a turn with her? You know, after you're done? Can I?"

"Of course, but you better not walk in while _I'm_ having my way with her, otherwise you can just forget it." Mastermind growled and Sam's eyes widened realizing why she was kidnapped.

_Oh fuck, I'm gonna get raped!_

000

Danny Fenton, age 16, was walking though the secret corridors of the old, (supposedly) abandoned castle. He made his way over to the security and control room that his best friend, techno geek, Tucker Foley, age 16, had created. He was the one who had hooked up disguised cameras so that they always knew who was in the castle and who they should keep away and where people went so that no one discovered them.

They had been living at the castle since they were both age eight and at age nine, Tucker, blessed with techno smarts, had wired the castle so that it was a mechanical haunted house. With a push of a button, doors would slam shut. The flick of a switch they would lock and stay locked until that switch was flipped again. Messing with a dial would make the lights flicker or would make gas lamps turn lower or brighter. And one button sent a swift gust of wind down one of the many hallways.

For two runaway orphans, the castle was paradise. Although . . . Danny never considered himself an orphan. He was kidnapped and taken away from his older sister Jazz, who would be 18 by now, and his parents at the age of 6. For two years he was experimented on with technology that was being used to hunt specters or ghosts and it eventually killed him . . . well . . . not quite. He was perfectly alive with a heartbeat at night from sundown to sunrise, but during the day, he was a ghost and had used those ghost powers to break him and Tucker, who had been recently kidnapped at the time of the incident, and was his cellmate, out of the research lab.

Those scientists never found them although they had been chased from town to town until they finally lost those Guys in White when they came to the town of Amity and took up refuge in the castle.

Danny sighed as he broke himself out of his reverie and looked at the monitors to see a car pull up at the front of the castle. Danny was immediately interested. It was a good night for a haunting after all . . . But when he saw the two shady characters who stepped out from the car, Danny's interest instantly turned into anger. He hated when criminals used his castle as a hideout. Danny watched as they opened the back of the car and pulled out a struggling . . . girl?

Danny was fascinated by this girl. This girl whose dark clothes blended in with the night, whose black hair was dampened by the rain, who was kicking although her legs were tied, who was screaming although she was gagged, and whose eyes glared fiercely at her captors as if she could burn holes through her heads.

_I've gotta help her . . ._


	3. Chapter 2: The Haunting Rescue

**A/N: Hahaha!! I ended the first chapter on a cliffie!! . . . Oh shnap . . (dodges sharp pointy objects and rotten fruit) GAH! Okay, okay, I get it! I'm evil!! Now, STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!!**

**BlueMouse: (Is wearing earmuffs and a blindfold) Yeah . . . I'm not allowed to see or hear the last chapter . . . or the next . . . (sighs)**

**Kara: (nods) She's just like a little innocent child and we don't want her getting scarred too much. Anywho, this starts out pretty fast so if it seems to slow down a bit in later chapters it's only because this first chapter started out fast.**

**Danny: (Is holding Sam back from mauling Chibi and Kara) Um . . . can we get the disclaimer over with now?**

**Sam: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!! I AM NOT A FUCKING DAMSEL!! I HATE DAMSELS!! YOU (censored do to extreme profanity)**

**Tucker: (sweatdrop)**

**Kara: (sweatdrop, nervous laugh) W-Well . . . we like putting people in danger for some odd reason a-and w-we had you fighting back . . . s-so you're sort of a reluctant damsel.**

**Chibi: Let's just do the disclaimer.**

**Tucker: Chibi doesn't own Danny Phantom.**

**Danny: She only owns the plot of this AU story and her OC's.**

**Sam: (glowers)So you can sue all you want but it won't do you any good.**

**Chibi: (sweatdrop)**

Chapter 2: The Haunting Rescue

Sam was furious. She was kicking in spite of the ropes that kept her legs together. She was thrashing, trying to break the ropes around her arms. She was screaming, hoping to whatever heavenly force was out there that someone would hear her, and she was sending the two men who were pulling her out of the car like a piece of luggage, death glares. And as a goth, she had a pretty decent death glare.

She was yelling profanities, and to keep her own hopes up, she used the word 'when' instead of 'if.' Like, "_WHEN_ I GET OUT OF THESE FUCKING ROPES YOU TWO BASTARDS ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!!" But of course the two men weren't listening to her and since she was gagged, her words were muffled and perhaps they just didn't understand what she was yelling. Muscles had slung Sam over his shoulder and she was kicking his chest like there was no tomorrow. And Sam felt fear well up within her, although she did her best to keep it from showing. For she knew that every step that the men took towards the castle, the closer she got to being raped.

_Fuck! I'm so fucking screwed!!_

000

Danny was fiddling with some switches and dials making sure that everything was ready. Not to mention that this would be a great time to test out Tucker's latest experiment, which would distort anyone's voice into a sinister ghostly one. And the best part was, if you programmed it to be in a certain area of the castle it sounded like it was all around anyone who might have been in that area. So when he saw the intruders enter his castle, and of course leave the doors open, he waited until they were a reasonable distance away before pressing a button to make the front door slam shut and lock itself. The 

guy who was carrying the girl jumped and through the hidden microphones, Danny could hear in the control room exactly what they were saying. And it seemed his spooking act worked pretty well too, since the girl seemed to have been startled silent.

"_D-uh . . . b-boss . . . why'd the doors shut."_

"_Just a draft you idiot. Now come on. We need to find a room with a bed."_

Danny felt his blood boil. They were rapists. And the girl who had gone back to struggling on the big guy's shoulder was their victim. Well there was no way he was going to let a crime happen inside his castle. He turned on the mic, and luckily, none of the feedback noise showed up when he did, making his plan near flawless. "Leave my castle!" Danny said in a threatening and commanding tone of voice as he made the lights flicker on and off.

000

Sam's head shot up hearing the eerie voice that seemed to be coming from every direction and felt her heart rate speed up as the lights started flickering. Was the castle really haunted? That was insane! Every time she had ventured up to the castle, nothing like this had happened. First the door, now the lights, and then a voice comes out of nowhere telling them to leave. Normally, she would find this really cool, but at the moment she was trying to focus on NOT getting raped.

Muscles was shaking, Sam could feel it. "B-b-b-boss . . . let's get outta here . . . I don't wanna be haunted . . ." he said, and his voice betrayed how terrified he was. Sam smirked but it was wiped off by Mastermind's response to Muscle's statement.

"You supersticious n-ninny! This is the p-perfect place to do it a-and I'll be damned if a g-ghost gets in my way!" he said, although his voice portrayed some fear as well.

So Muscles, carrying Sam, started walking again but stopped as a Chandelier fell and crashed on the floor right in front of them.

"_Next time I won't miss . . ."_ the voice said sinisterly, and that was enough to send Muscles running and Mastermind following close behind him. Sam was continuing to struggle since they continued to carry her.

000

Danny frowned, even though he had scared the crap out of them, they still carried the girl. He smirked to himself hearing the big guy as he realized that the doors were locked.

"_B-boss!! The doors won't open!!"_ And by zooming in on the camera, Danny could see how terrified the guys were, but oddly enough, the girl didn't seem fazed by his 'haunting.' Rather she seemed somewhat relieved that the guys couldn't get out and were too scared to search the castle anymore.

"Leave the girl here, and I'll let you live . . ." Danny said sinisterly into the microphone. His smirk grew slightly seeing them drop the girl, although he was now concerned that she might have gotten a few bruises. The guys started to bang on the door, pulling and pushing, trying desperately to get out. He unlocked the door and made sure that they had left, watching their car squeal off, before closing them again and heading out of the control room, to head downstairs and help the girl. He reached into his pocket, making sure his pocket knife was there and shook his head with a sigh.

_Cowards. Sacrificing a girl to save their own skins. Well that's good news for the girl anyway._


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Danny Fenton

**A/N: Hey Danny, Sam, Tucker!! I want you to meet somebody!!**

**Kara: You didn't bring . . . **

**Chibi: Yeppers!**

**BlueMouse: (sitting there cluelessly)**

**Chibi: Say hi to my 'former' master and best friend, AF! As well as her muses, CTE and SAN.**

**AF: Hi.**

**SAN: Uh . . . h-h-hello . . .**

**CTE: (glares)**

**Danny: What's up?**

**Tucker: (straightens beret) Hi. I'm Tucker Foley. That's T.F. For Too Fine.**

**Chibi, Kara, BlueMouse, AF, and SAN: (sweatdrop)**

**CTE: (flinches, glares at Tucker) Don't you dare hit on me, SAN or AF. (pulls out scythe)**

**Tucker: (Laughs nervously and backs off)**

**Sam: Oh I like her.**

**Danny: (chuckles awkwardly)**

**Chibi: Well . . . okay then, I'm gonna send AF and her muses off so that they can work on their other stories. But first . . . Disclaimer! Let's have AF do it this time.**

**AF: Do you THINK my apprentice owns Danny Phantom?**

**CTE: If you do, you are an imbecile.**

**SAN: So please don't sue Chibi or any of her muses.**

**CTE: Or else . . . (holds scythe threateningly)**

Chapter 3: Meeting Danny Fenton

Sam, having been dropped on the floor, and left there, soaking wet, and now sporting several bruises, was not in the best of moods. _Goddamnit! Why the hell did the ghost want them to leave me here?! If it was because he wanted to see me suffer, then he should have just let them have their way with me! Oh! MAYBE it's because he wanted to rescue me, but that's stupid because I'M FUCKING STUCK HERE UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!! Or MAYBE he wants to do what my captors were going to do . . . but that's stupid as well . . . so WHAT THE FUCK DID HE HAVE THEM LEAVE ME HERE FOR?! _She ranted inside her head as she tried to get the ropes off of her arms, wrists, and legs. They were starting to cut into her skin and she was feeling very uncomfortable.

_I have the worst luck. . ._

000

Danny took as many shortcuts that he knew of, but it still took him a good ten minutes to get to where the girl was. He mentally prepped himself to talk to her, one, because he hadn't talked to a girl in a LONG time, two, because he had just saved her, and three, because she might think that he was one of the 'bad guys.' He rounded the corner to go to the girl and nearly stopped dead in his tracks. She was glaring up at him, and if looks could kill, Danny would have died for the second time in his life . . .

_Someone's certainly not in a good mood . . ._

000

Sam heard footsteps coming from the hallway. She was able to wriggle around so that she could see anyone who came from the hallways, her death glare firmly fixed on her face. The source of the footsteps came into view not too long after. A boy, rather skinny, black hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with a red oval on it was the perpetrator. He looked down at her and seemed rather surprised that she would be glaring at him. Still she glared, her hands moving slowly, trying to get the ropes off without the boy noticing. Unfortunately . . . he did . . . but his reaction was unexpected.

"H-hey, don't do that. You're gonna get rope burn." he said, and, ignoring her glare ran over to her, pulling out a knife from his pocket and started cutting through the ropes.

Sam's eyes widened as she felt the ropes fall away and she was able to move her wrists about as the boy went on to cut the ropes on her arms that restricted the full use of her arms. As soon as she was able to move them, she punched the guy in the stomach and crawled away from him, pulling her gag off and working on untying her legs. "God that was uncomfortable . . ."

000

Danny was clutching his stomach. For a girl, she hit HARD. "THAT was uncomfortable? You pack a pretty mean punch." he commented, trying hard to keep in the contents of his stomach.

The girl glared at him again and Danny regretted ever saying anything. "You would be pretty uncomfortable too if you were lying there tied up, with your hands forced to stay behind your back, dripping wet, and bruised from being dropped from a height of at least 6 feet."

Danny gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah . . . that drop looked like it hurt . . ."

The girl's head spun back towards him so fast it made DANNY'S neck hurt. He was sure she had gotten whiplash from it.

_Ouch . . ._

000

"YOU SAW THAT?! HOW?!" Sam yelled at the boy.

The guy flinched and his hand moved from the back of his head to his neck. "Long story." he said.

"Does it LOOK like I'm going anywhere?" Sam asked, pointing to her still tied up legs. "These knots are impossible."

Then he did something that really surprised Sam. He closed his knife, and slid it across the floor over to her. "Here, use that. It should work better than trying to undo those knots."

Sam blinked, "Um . . . thanks . . ." she said and picked up the knife, opening it and cutting through the ropes. She paused and pointed the knife with him. "Don't think this gets you out of telling me how you saw that. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

000

Danny sighed. It seems he wasn't off the hook that easily. "Well . . . you know how this castle is said to be haunted by ghosts?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Well . . . that's actually me and my friend. We're the so called 'ghosts' of this castle."

The girl looked up from removing the ropes and looked and him with wide eyes. "You're a GHOST?!" she asked incredulously.

Danny shook his head and waved his arms in front of him in a definite, 'no' gesture. "No, no, no, no!" _Well . . . only halfway._ "Neither of us are actual ghosts. You see, my friend is a real techno geek and he wired this castle to mimic the effects of a haunting. The voice you heard was a new feature and I am actually really glad that it works. I hate it when criminals come to my castle to do their dirty deeds or to hideout. So I always make sure that I scare them away, and then . . ." _Should I tell her? No. She'd never believe me and I only just met her. I don't even know her name._ "In the morning, another one of my friends returns whatever they've left to its rightful place."

000

Sam stared at Danny, she was finished with the ropes and noticed how upset he got at the thought of criminals using the castle as a hideaway. He seemed to hesitate before saying that his friend returned what the criminals left behind. Did this mean that she was going to go home? Her sour expression let up as she gave a small smile. "What's your name?" she asked suddenly, cutting off his story as he was saying something about a control room and switches.

The guy looked up at her surprised. "Huh? I-it's Danny . . . Danny Fenton."

Sam's smile widened slightly. "Well Danny, you're a pretty good person for someone who haunts a castle.

000

Danny gulped slightly, blushing a bit, embarrassed at the compliment. "Well . . . just because I haunt a castle doesn't mean I don't have morals . . ." he said, looking down at the ground, his hand going back up to rub the back of his neck. Suddenly he looked back at the girl. "Hey! You got my name so now give me yours!" he said, almost indignantly.

The girl let out a small chuckle. "It's Sam. Sam Manson." Then she glared. "Call me anything other than Sam and you die." she growled.

Danny nodded urgently. "Yes mam!" he said in a scared tone of voice. He had to remember to not get on the bad side of this girl. Just then the doors to the Castle opened and both Danny and Sam looked as a dark skinned boy, African American by the looks of it, with a red beret and a yellow shirt walked in through the door carrying bags of what looked like groceries.

"Danny, man, you won't believe the trouble I had getting . . ." he trailed off as he noticed Sam. "Um . . . Danny? What the hell is a GIRL doing in the castle?"


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Tucker Foley

**A/N: So . . . Sam, Danny, and Tucker went back to their own world/dimension thingy on Sam's insistence. That, and Danny didn't want the ghosts to take over Amity.**

**BlueMouse: (still sitting there cluelessly)**

**Kara: Um . . . Chibi? Should we take the earmuffs and blindfold off of BlueMouse?**

**Chibi: Huh? Oh, I forgot about her . . . nah, I'd rather leave her like that for now. I get enough headaches without her making more with her insane hyperness.**

**Kara: (sweatdrop) O-Okay then . . .**

**Chibi: So . . . the usual disclaimer, blahblahblah . . . don't sue . . . blah blah blah . . .**

Chapter 4: Meeting Tucker Foley

Tucker Foley, age 16, was dumfounded. There was a girl . . . in the castle . . . and there were . . . ropes? . . . The pieces were now starting to fall into place. "Oh . . ." he said, a look of understanding coming over his face. "So . . ."

"Criminals have finally used the castle's abandonment and the fear that people get from the haunting that we provide to their advantage to try and commit their dirty deeds here? Yeah pretty much . . ." Danny said crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

"So . . . she . . ." Tucker asked, gesturing towards the girl.

"Is one of the victims? Yeah . . . although I don't understand how they caught her, she packs a mean punch." Danny said, rubbing his stomach, and Tucker flinched realizing that she had probably punched Danny there.

000

Sam was angry that they could just talk about her like she wasn't even there. She loudly cleared her throat. "They snuck up on me and knocked me out with something that I breathed in that they had on a nasty rag." she said angrily and crossed her arms, huffing.

Danny looked over at her and then looked back at the new guy. "I guess that explains it then . . ."

Sam growled, rubbing her raw wrists. It seems that she was still being talked about like she wasn't even there. It pissed her off. "So can I go home now or what?" she asked angrily.

000

Danny looked at Tucker who shook his head. Danny looked over at Sam and shook his head as well. "I wouldn't suggest it. For all you know, there might be more rapists out there just looking for a defenceless girl to jump on." "N-not that you're at all defenceless!" he added quickly, noting the glare that Sam gave him.

Tucker finally came in out of the rain and closed the doors. "So . . . since she's staying here for the night . . ."

Danny's face suddenly changed to one of instant realization. "Oh yeah! Intros. Tucker this is Sam. Sam this is Tucker. He's the genius that wired the mansion." he said, introducing the two.

Tucker nodded. "That's me. Tucker Foley. Also known as T.F. for Too Fine." he said sitting down next to Danny and wiggling his eyebrows at the girl.

000

Sam let out a very fake laugh. "Oh ha ha. How many times have you been slapped for that?" she asked, glaring at Tucker.

Danny snickered and Tucker looked taken aback before pulling out a PDA and playing with it. "Um . . . exactly 27 times. And punched once by the girl's boyfriend."

Sam stared at him. _This dork keeps TRACK?!_

Danny seemed to be thinking the same thing . . . except without the dork part. "Dude! You keep TRACK?!" he said, his snickering vanishing as he looked at the PDA.

Tucker nodded. "So I had nothing else to do. Sue me." he said with a shrug.

All of a sudden, Sam felt insanely tired. She guessed that being put into a drugged sleep, tied up, struggling from ropes, getting insanely scared, and dropped on the floor, had completely drained her. She tried not to look tired as she sent a bored glance at the two boys. "Not that this isn't INSANELY INTERESTING," she said sarcastically, "but I would like to get some sleep. Nearly getting raped takes a lot out of you." she said, trying to make a joke out of what could have happened to her.

000

Tucker and Danny looked up at Sam, then looked at each other and shrugged. "Um . . . okay." Danny said as he stood up and walked over to Sam to help her up. To his surprise, she accepted his help.

"So where am I supposed to sleep anyways?" she asked.

Danny looked at Tucker who shrugged. "Uh . . . I guess you can use one of the many bedrooms that this castle has . . . we'll just make the bed before anyone comes up here so that it still looks abandoned." Danny answered.

Sam nodded. "That works." she said and then just stood there.

Danny stood there as well, and so did Tucker, neither of them quite sure how to treat a guest.

"Well?! Aren't you going to show me where the bedrooms are?!" Sam asked, her hands going to her hips.

Danny nodded. "Oh! Ehehe . . . right . . ." he said, the nervous habit of rubbing the back of his head coming back.

000

Tucker sighed. Danny was hopeless. He stood up and picked up his bags. "Hey Danny, I'm gonna put these in our room. You think Sam would like to see it?" he asked and smiled a bit, seeing his friends face light up.

"Yeah! Sure!" he said excitedly and then turned to Sam. "So would you?"

Sam shrugged. "Got nothing better to do . . ."

Danny's smile broadened. "Come on then!" he said grabbing her hand.

Tucker noticed a light blush on Sam's face before she was pulled off down the many hallways towards their room and shook his head with a smile. _Damn . . . Danny's certainly got a way with girls . . ._ he thought to himself before realizing that he was stuck with all of the bags. "HEY YOU SLACKER!! AT LEAST HELP ME CARRY SOME OF THIS!!"

000

Neither Sam nor Danny heard Tucker's cry. Danny was too excited, and Sam was too embarrassed by him holding her hand to notice. Danny suddenly stopped in front of a blank wall, nearly making Sam crash into him. Danny looked around for a candlestick holder and found it. He pulled on it, and it went down causing Sam to give an audible gasp as Danny smirked. "Cool right?" he asked as the wall suddenly went in and to the right, opening up to a hidden room which was furnished with two beds, a small bookcase, two dressers, and other various items.

Danny watched with pride as Sam cautiously stepped inside. "Holy . . ." she muttered, and noticed a passageway leading off somewhere. "Are there secret areas like this all through the castle?!" she asked incredulously, poking her head out to look at Danny.

Danny nodded and as if on cue, Tucker appeared from another passageway on the opposite wall. "Damn, Danny, why do you have to leave me with all the work?!" he whined.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Sorry bro . . ." he said as he took a few bags from Tucker and set it on his bed. Tucker put the bags on the floor and then flopped on his own bed.

"Man . . . I'm beat . . ."

Danny nodded and then looked at Sam. "And these passageways are a bit echoey so if you ever get lost or something, just start knocking on the walls and one of us will find you." Danny said, pointing to him and Tucker.

Tucker nodded as if to agree with what Danny said.

"Well . . . one of us or Phantom." Danny added, quickly remembering what happened to him at sunrise.

Sam looked confused. "Who's Phantom?"

"You'll meet him in the morning. He's the one who will escort you home." Danny said quickly before Tucker could say anything. "So . . . let's find you a bedroom." he said and ushered Sam away before Tucker could open his loud mouth to say something.

000

Sam allowed herself to be ushered away, but gave Danny a skeptical look. He was hiding something and she knew it . . . however, she was so tired that she let it go. She barely heard what Danny said as he opened the first door in a long hallway. All she saw was what was behind that door which was a bed. And, luckily, the colors were also to her preference. There was a dark green curtain hanging across the window, midnight purple drapes around the four-poster bed, and the carpet, ceiling, and walls were dark blue. She felt right at home and immediately went and flopped into the bed, kicking off her shoes before climbing under the blankets and falling asleep.

000

Danny blinked, pleased, yet surprised, that he had found a room to her liking so fast. He shrugged, closed the door, and headed back to his and Tucker's room, where a curious techno-geek waited for him.

"Dude, didn't you tell her?" the previously mentioned techno-geek asked as Danny moved the bags off his bed and flopped down on it.

"Why? I barely know her and I just met her today. There's no way she would have believed me!" Danny said, turning on his side to look at Tucker.

"Well . . . supposing she finds out. She is going to be pissed at you for not telling. I have an excuse, it's not my secret to tell, so I'm not gonna be the one she fries when she does find out." Tucker said sitting up in his bed and crossing his arms.

Danny sighed and sat up as well. "Tuck, she won't find out. For one thing, I'm too careful. For another . . ." here he sighed, "we're probably never going to see her again. Think about it. I don't go out unless absolutely necessary. You have a job, but it's in a little shop that barely get's noticed. I don't think either of us will run into her again and Sam will move on with her life . . . and we'll move on with ours. End of discussion." Danny said as he once again laid down, but this time his back was facing Tucker.

"But-" Tucker began but was cut off by Danny.

"I said the discussion was over Tuck, meaning I don't want to talk about this anymore . . ." he said without turning over.

Tucker sighed. "Fine. But you are really missing something here Danny . . ." he mumbled as he too, laid down under the covers and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Danny Phantom

**A/N: Well . . . it's another chapter . . . and I'm running out of things to say . . .**

**BlueMouse: I'M BORED!!**

**Chibi: (blinks) I forgot about her . . . again . . .**

**BlueMouse: BORED!!**

**Kara: I think we should take the earmuffs and blindfold off now . . .**

**BlueMouse: BORED!!**

**Chibi: I think you're right. Anywho, while I take the blindfold and earmuffs off of BlueMouse, please enjoy this chapter and remember, I don't own Danny Phantom so please don't sue me!!**

Chapter 5: Meeting Danny Phantom

Danny woke up knowing that his hair had changed from jet black to snowy white, his eyes from blue to green, and that he more than likely had a ghostly tail instead of legs. He sat up, phasing through the sheets and stretched, feeling the more muscled tone of his ghost form pull from the strain. He let out a breath, although he didn't need to breathe, or eat, or do most anything that humans had to. But the part that most reminded him that he was no longer living, was the fact that he no longer had a heartbeat. He sighed and floated out of bed and phased through the wall. He was headed towards the control room, phasing through ceilings, floors, and walls to get there faster, when he remembered that it wasn't just him and Tucker in the castle anymore.

_What if Sam's awake and she starts looking for me?! Or rather . . . the human me?!_

That thought made his eyes widen as he sped off towards the gothic girl's room. Staying invisible and intangible, he floated into her room and saw through the curtains around her bed that she was still asleep. He then noticed that it was really dark in there even though the sun had already risen. He looked over to the window to find that the blinds were drawn.

_Let's lighten this place up . . ._

000

Sam woke up to the evil glare of sunlight hitting her face. She groaned and threw her pillow at the window, opening her eyes suddenly when she heard a grunt as the pillow hit someone . . .

"Jeeze . . . you sure got a good arm . . ." the boy said with a sheepish smile as he held his stomach and the pillow she just threw.

Sam had to blink a bit. She was sure that the sun in her face was causing her to have hallucinations. It seemed almost as if the guy was FLOATING . . . "Um . . . I don't want to sound crazy or anything . . . but it 

kinda looks like you're floating . . ." she said, her brain still waking up so she didn't realize that he was a guy . . . in a GIRL'S room.

The guy stared. "Um . . . it kinda looks like I'm floating because I kinda AM floating."

Sam rubbed her eyes and then looked at the guy again. He had white hair, neon green eyes, and a black hazmat suit with a white collar, white gloves, an almost see-though tail where his legs should be, and a logo of a D inside a P. Her eyes widened as her brain woke up completely and she screamed as she threw the other pillows on the bed at him. "Get out!! God, even if you are a ghost, don't you know it's wrong to enter a girl's room without permission?!" she screeched at him.

000

Danny phased through the pillows and blushed a bit. He realized that he had made a mistake. "Sorry . . ." he said and quickly flew out the door, phasing through that as well. He waited outside a bit, mentally reprimanding himself on how stupid he was and listening to Sam's ranting, soon followed by the sounds of her combat boots hitting the floor with the force of a person's weight behind them.

000

Sam grumbled angrily as she searched for her combat boots that she had kicked off the night before. "Stupid ghost . . . just because he can go through walls . . . doesn't respect the aspect of 'privacy' at ALL!" she fumed angrily as she pulled on her combat boots, after finding them near the foot of her bed, and then stomped over to the door and pulled it open, with her usual glare on her face, somehow not surprised to find the ghost waiting there. "Okay, you owe me a few answers. Who are you and why were you in my room?!" she practically yelled at him.

The ghost flinched. "I'm Danny Phantom, although you can just call me Phantom so you don't confuse me with Danny Fenton, because we are not, I repeat, are NOT, the same person." he said and then chuckled a bit nervously.

Sam, in her anger, missed the obvious denial caused by trying to hide something, and continued to glare at him. "Okay, now WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she yelled.

Phantom flinched again. "W-well . . . you know, just seeing whether you were up or not, and then I noticed that it was really dark so I opened the curtains and . . . hehehe . . . didn't really think that through . . ." he ended up muttering the last part as he rubbed the back of his head and looked down at the floor.

Sam sighed. "Whatever . . ." she said and walked right past him, noticing, that when she got near him, the temperature dropped a bit. Not to an uncomfortable extreme, but the change was still there. "So you're supposed to be escorting me home today right? Let's go then." she said, with her disappointment that she would have to leave creeping into her voice.

000

Danny looked at Sam curiously hearing the disappointment in her voice. "Are you alright?" he asked, flying so that he was now in front of her, floating backwards as she walked.

"I'm FINE." she growled looking down at the ground.

"Really? Cause I'm sensing some disappointment. Almost like you don't want to go back home." he said once again changing his position to look her in the eyes. Unfortunately for him, this also gave him a view up her skirt, although he was too concerned about Sam to notice . . .

000

Sam blushed furiously realizing what he was able to see from where he was and she immediately kicked him in the stomach and walked faster, not saying a word as she fumed. Not only had he hit the hammer on the nail, but he was a PERVERT!!

000

Danny was clutching his stomach and laid against the wall as his ghostly tail turned into a pair of legs, the pants continuing the hazmat suit until they reached a pair of white boots. God, not only did she pack a mean punch, but her kicks were murder! He realized then that if he was paying attention, or had a perverted mind, that he would have been able to see up her skirt. "You idiot, Phantom!" he muttered to himself in a scolding tone.

_I really need to learn to stay off her bad side . . ._


	7. Chapter 6: Do I Want to Go Home?

**A/N: Hooo boy . . . That was a longer Hiatus than I expected . . . I honestly wasn't expecting my writer's block to last that long . . . Well . . . it might be that because school's going on, I've been a lot more busy lately . . .**

**BlueMouse: Free! Free! Free! I can see! I can hear! I can . . . SHINEY!! (chases shiney)**

**Kara: . . . She's easily amused . . . **

**Chibi: What? I wasn't listening. There's something shiney over there.**

**Kara: (facepalms) Never mind . . . So since Chibi and BlueMouse are . . . um . . . distracted right now . . . -**_**THE WORLD WILL FALL TO DARKNESS!!**_**- . . . (blinks . . .) Um . . . Pay no attention to my dark side . . . she's not supposed to be here . . . We don't own Danny Phantom. -**_**BUT WE WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!-**_

Chapter 6: Do I want to go home?

Sam walked a ways in front of Phantom as he floated behind her. She knew he was behind her because she noticed that the temperature dropped slightly when he was around. She glared at the deep red carpet in front of her, ignoring the many dusty portraits and vases. As much as she hated it, it reminded her of her own home . . . except without the two runaways, and so much dust . . . As Phantom continued to follow her, her bad mood increased since she wasn't used to people following her continuously. She just gave off the aura that said, 'Don't mess with me unless you want to get your ass kicked.' Abruptly, she stopped and turned around only to fall backwards from the proximity between her and Phantom. Phantom had been following behind her a lot closer than she had thought and while stumbling backwards to avoid a collision, tripped over her own feet.

Danny followed behind Sam, wondering when she was going to stop sulking. He was glad his ghost powers helped him to heal faster since he couldn't even feel any pain from where she had punched him. Suddenly she turned around and from the shock on her face, her eyes wide, and her mouth open, she hadn't been expecting him to be so close. As she fell, Danny's own eyes widened and acted in instinct. "Sam!" he called out as he took a step forward and caught her before she could hit the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern, not noticing their position. His arm was wrapped around her waist and she was still tilted towards the ground.

Sam blinked as he caught her. She hadn't been expecting that and as she looked up into his vivid, electric green eyes, she became uncomfortably aware of his cold arm around her waist. Her mouth felt dry and she knew her heart was probably beating a lot faster than it should've been beating. Her cheeks felt hot as the blood rushed to her face and pounded in her ears. How embarrassing. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered out.

Danny looked down at Sam, with a bit of confusion at first, wondering where her blush was coming from and then noticed their position. He quickly stepped back, blushing himself, making sure that Sam wouldn't fall down again before recoiling his arm and using it to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh . . . hehehe . . . S-sorry . . . I-I don't know why I did that, well I mean, I did it to stop you from falling but . . . um . . ." he fell silent, realizing quickly that he was rambling.

Sam brushed dirt that didn't exist off her skirt. "Um . . . I-it's fine . . ." she stammered herself, her animosity towards him earlier completely forgotten in the awkwardness of the moment. His next words however, jogged her memory.

"So . . . why'd you turn?" Phantom asked.

Sam's face turned to her familiar scowl. "I turned to tell you to stop following me." she growled. Then her expression changed to one of angry confusion. "Why were you following me anyway?" she asked.

Danny blinked. Had she already forgotten that she was going home? "Um . . . Because I'm supposed to escort you home remember?" he asked, his face one of confused concern.

Sam's face went blank as she blinked as well. "Oh yeah . . ." she said absently, sounding oddly disappointed. "Well, let's get going then." she said and started walking again.

Danny stayed where he was. "Um . . . the door's this way." he said, pointing behind him in the opposite direction.

Sam blushed, realizing her mistake and quickly turned around and speed walked past Phantom. "Let's go!" she said, feeling him floating after her.

"You're not even going to say goodbye to Tucker?" he asked, a bit concerned, knowing that Tucker would be upset when he found out.

Then, Sam did something that surprised him. "Well I'm going to see you guys again right?" she asked, a rather concerned look coming over her face.

Danny wasn't quite sure how to answer and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Well . . . I-I don't know . . ." he said, wondering what she meant by that.

Sam sighed. "Either way I should get back before my parents go too worry crazy and call in the army to find me . . ." she said and went back to walking. Knowing her parents, they would do it too. Sure they quarreled, and didn't really see eye to eye, but she knew that for all their non-vegetarian, pink loving ways they did care for her. But inside she couldn't help but wonder. _I don't even know these guys . . . and yet, I feel like I'm completely willing to face my parents' wrath to spend even a few more days with them . . . I should go home, it's the right thing to do but . . . do I want to?_

End Chapter 6


	8. Chapter 7: Goodbye?

**A/N: So tired . . . Can't focus . . . So sorry to my readers that I haven't updated in so long . . .**

**BlueMouse: We're in a play. As an understudy, a minor part, and ensamble so we are extremely busy. Also, it's been a while since we've seen any Danny Phantom episode, and unfortunately, we've only seen maybe one episode from the third season so we're lacking in the inspiration department.**

**Kara: Indeed . . . However, we are going ahead to try and update so that you do have something besides our last few filler chapters to read.**

**Chibi: Once again, I'm very sorry for not updating in a while I'm just . . . (yawn) so . . . sleepy . . . zzzzzzzz**

**BlueMouse: Um . . . (Pokes Chibi with a stick)**

**Kara: -**_**HEHEHEHE!!! . . . NOW THAT CHIBI'S ALSEEP . . . WE WILL TAKE OVER THE**_**-(WHAM!) . . . zzzzzzzzz**

**BlueMouse: (hides baseball bat)**

Chapter 7: Goodbye?

Danny walked invisibly next to Sam as they walked down the street from the castle. It was a bit muddy from the rain last night, though Sam didn't seem to mind as she walked on. She was shivering slightly and Danny felt worried. He moved a bit closer. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Sam nodded. "I'm fine, it's just that the temperature drops when you're around." She said and Danny felt bad. As though she sensed his sorrow, she added quickly, "No offense."

Danny shook his head, before realizing that she couldn't see it. "No offense taken." He said quickly but dropped back a bit afterwards, noticing that her shivers did seem to decrease when he wasn't around. However, the temptation to talk to her proved too great and he soon was floating near her once again. "So where do you live?" he asked.

Sam pointed down the road. "In Amity." She said rolling her eyes in his direction as though she could actually see where he was. Danny was sure he felt shivers, which had never actually happened before in his ghost form. Then, Sam asked him a question that he wasn't expecting. "How'd you die anyways?"

Danny was shocked into visibility. "Wh-what . . . uh . . . I mean . . . Wh-why would you even ask something like that?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well . . . You _are_ a ghost . . . and it's not like we've got anything better to talk about.

Danny tried to avoid the subject. "Well you could tell me about where you live . . ." he muttered sullenly, crossing his arms as he floated next to her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're going to find out anyway so why don't you have some patience. And you haven't answered my question. How'd you die?" she asked again.

It seemed that Danny was stuck answering the question. How'd that work anyways? Why did he feel _obliged_ to answer her question? He barely knew her! He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck once more. "I . . . I don't like to talk about it . . ." he muttered lamely. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little disappointed that he hadn't answered her.

Sam nodded. "I . . . suppose I could understand that . . . I mean . . . it's your death . . . after all . . ." she murmured with a sigh. She really had been curious.

000

An awkward silence followed and was maintained until they reached Amity. Then Phantom offered Sam a ride to her house. "I-I mean I can fly you there and be invisible and y-you won't be running into a lot of attention." He reasoned and then chuckled nervously.

Sam raised an eyebrow and then smiled. "Sure." she said simply as she continued walking.

Phantom sighed, hanging his head. "I-I didn't mean to sound presumptu-wait . . ." he trailed off as he floated after her, a confused expression on his face. "What did you say?" he asked.

Sam shrugged. "Sure. It'll probably be faster, and I can get home without attracting attention, then that's a plus." she said, smiling a little from his delay on the uptake.

Phantom smiled as well and then, much to Sam's surprise, picked Sam up bridal style and took to the air, turning invisible as he flew over the heads of the people of Amity. Of course, Sam was invisible too, which gave her a weird feeling, not being able to see Phantom, but being able to feel his arms underneath her. Oddly enough, though his ghostly presence made the temperature drop, she felt rather warm being held like this. "So where's your house?" Phantom asked, startling Sam for a moment.

Sam pointed to the easily visible mansion on the hill and then remembered that he couldn't see her. "You see that mansion on the hill?" she asked.

It took a bit longer than normal for Phantom to respond before he came out with a, "Yes." She assumed that he had been nodding.

Sam sighed. "That's my house." She then felt Phantom pull up short as the wind that had been blowing through her hair ceased.

"You live in a mansion?" Phantom asked incredulously.

Sam shrugged, "Yeah." she said and then glared at him, then felt for his shirt and grabbed a hold of it, clenching it tightly. "But don't think for one second that I'm spoiled rich." She growled angrily.

Phantom gulped, she could hear him as he started to fly towards her house again. "Y-yes mam." he said, a bit scared by the tone of his voice.

000

Danny had dropped Sam off inside her room, noticing the dark interior of her room. "Wow . . . dark." he said, unable to really say much else.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Well what were you expecting? A horribly burning pink room?" she asked and then rolled her eyes. "I'm a goth. Dark is my thing." she said with a bit of an evil grin.

Danny chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So . . . um . . . You're home . . . uh . . . I guess then . . . this is goodbye?" he said, feeling rather awkward to be bringing it up.

Sam frowned a little. "Y-yeah . . . I guess it is . . ." she said, seeming a little sad, but then shook it off. "Tell Tucker bye for me and Danny too . . . and . . ." she hesitated, not sure she wanted to say this, but it would relieve her conscience at least. "Tell Danny thanks . . . for saving me last night."

Danny grinned widely, feeling a burst of pride. He'd never gotten thanked before. Seeing the confused look on Sam's face he quickly stifled his happiness and nodded. "S-sure thing." he said, unable to suppress at least a small grin. He quickly flew away before she could say anything else, back to the castle. His happy feeling fading as he left . . . why was he so sad to be leaving?

000

Months passed as Sam went on with her life after her kidnapping. In the castle, Danny and Tucker never forgot about that goth girl that had stayed the night, though they had accepted the fact that they would never see her again. However, neither of them knew how untrue this was . . . for Sam hadn't forgotten about them either . . . and constantly caught herself thinking about them, particularly Danny and Phantom . . . She couldn't get them out of her head . . . and she realized . . . she wasn't happy with that sad farewell at her window . . . she had to go see them again . . .

End Chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Jazz Fenton

**A/N: Hmm . . . Well my inspiration likes this story again! So that means a (hopefully) faster update for you peeps! Also! I would like to say that being put on Story/Author alerts/favorites do not motivate me to write faster. Now, I'm absolutely flattered that you would like my story so much that you would alert yourself/ favorite me but . . . I don't get motivation from an email that says so and so has alerted your story, or so and so has put you in their favorites. No motivation. Reviews, on the other hand, are VERY motivating. Inspirational even. They make me feel loved. **

**BlueMouse: Wow . . . Chibi . . . that's a wall o' text!**

**Chibi: Thank you! I am very proud of it! I really, really like reviews! By the way, where's Kara? (looks around)**

**BlueMouse: Um . . . (hides baseball bat) Anywho! We don't own so you don't sue! Okiedays?!**

**Chibi: Hey wait, you can't just start the chapter without my permiss-(is cut off by start of chapter)**

Chapter 8: Meeting Jazz Fenton

Sam sighed, bored in her desk as she waited for the bell to ring. It was almost the beginning of summer vacation and with it, came the freedom to do what she wanted. And what she wanted was to go up to the castle and see Tucker, Danny, and Phantom again . . . She sighed once more and then glared over at Paulina who was tapping her 'perfectly manicured' fingernails on her desk annoyingly.

Paulina didn't even seem to notice, she was so wrapped up in her own little world. Sam loathed the girl. Not only because she wore an insane amount of pink, but because she was a shallow little . . . witch . . . Sam, in her non-popular life at school was often not even looked at, mostly because the 'populars' were too afraid to mess with her after the first day of freshmen year when she made a football player who had been trying to harass her go from baritone to falsetto with just one jab of the knee.

A smile played over Sam's face as she remembered that day . . . Good times . . . good times . . . She was startled out of her reverie as the bell rang and with a cheer, her classmates all got up and left the room. Sam packed up the few things that weren't in her bag and quickly left after everyone else . . . only to get tripped in the hallway by none other than Dash Baxter, Paulina's boyfriend. Her bag burst open and her books all trailed across the floor, much to the bystanders amusement as they laughed.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" a feminine voice said angrily, before Sam could even scowl at her situation.

The laughter died off in a series of hushed and awed whispers as a red headed girl, walked over to Sam and reached down to give her a helping hand. "Thanks." Sam muttered softly, wondering why this girl was even helping her.

The girl just smiled and Sam's liking of her plummeted . . . She was WAY to preppy. "Don't mention it!" she chirped and then turned to Dash. "Now, why don't you apologize to this girl here and admit that you did it because you feel insecure about yourself?" she said as she pointed a finger at him.

"Uh . . ." Dash muttered stupidly. "What're you talking about?" he asked, his voice one of utter confusion.

Sam rolled her eyes as Paulina scowled at the red-head and pulled Dash away, no doubt to torment some other poor soul. The red-head sighed frustratedly. "I swear, I come back here to clean out my locker and everything goes nuts." she said as she opened her locker and started shoving her books into her backpack.

Sam wasn't really paying attention to the books, but a picture that was taped to the inside of the locker certainly caught her attention. It was the girl, obviously quite younger from the short hair and chubby cheeks, and a boy . . . who looked like . . . "Danny?" she muttered, without really knowing that she had said anything.

The girl stiffened and looked at Sam with wide eyes. "Wh-what?" she asked, blinking furiously.

Sam pursed her lips and quickly tore her eyes from the picture as she realized her mistake. "N-Nothing." she said quickly, but the older girl had caught her and had taken the picture off of the locker door and was now shoving it in her face.

"No, you said 'Danny'! How do you know the name of the boy in this photo?! Have you seen my brother?!" she asked with a hopeful kind of desperation.

Sam growled and took a hold of the girl's arm shoving it away. "Get that picture out of my face so I can breathe!" she said angrily.

The girl looked hurt. "Sorry . . . it's just that . . ." she sighed and turned back to her locker. "Never mind, forget that I said anything." she said softly.

Great, now Sam felt bad. "No . . . I shouldn't have snapped." she said with a sigh and then started to pick up her neglected textbooks. "So . . . um . . ." Sam wanted to keep up the conversation with the girl, oddly enough. She couldn't remember if Danny had mentioned having a sister or not . . . She supposed she could ask him when she saw him again . . . She finished packing up her things. "Bye!" she said quickly as she left, anxious to get back to her house so that she could go to the castle. She then realized something. She had never gotten the name of that red-head!

She realized something else. She had her yearbook. Sam grinned and then sat down on the nearest bench before riffling through her bag to pull out the slender book of high school memories. She instantly flipped to the Senior section and looked down the list. Her eyes stopped on the red-haired, preppy girl . . . there was no mistaking her . . . and her eyes widened at the name under the photo . . . Jazz Fenton . . .

End Chapter 8


	10. Chapter 9: Reunion

**A/N: Wow . . . wasn't expecting to finish the last chapter when I did . . . wow . . .**

**BlueMouse: Chibi are you okay?**

**Chibi: Y-yeah . . . just . . . wow . . . I wrote so fast . . .**

**Kara: (comes in) My head hurts . . . **

**Chibi: (shrugs) Well, we have been sick . . .**

**Kara: (shrugs) That's true enough . . .**

**BlueMouse: So! We don't own Danny Phantom. So don't sue us!**

**Chibi: What did I say about starting the chap-!(is cut off by start of chapter)**

Chapter 9: Reunion

Sam gulped as she looked up the road to the castle. It wasn't that she was scared . . . she just . . . wasn't so sure about her idea now . . . She had a backpack that carried gifts for the boys. She knew that Tucker was a techno-geek so she had brought him a PDA that wasn't even out on the market yet . . . well . . . except to her because of her parents. As for Danny and Phantom . . . they seemed pretty alike so she had gotten them a laptop, since they didn't seem to have one, with the latest version of Doomed installed.

Sam shook her head. She had already got gifts for the boys! She was going up there! She headed up the trail as the sun sank lower in the sky, starting to set, unaware that she was being followed . . .

000

In the castle Tucker was sitting at the control panel, bored out of his wits. Nothing interesting had happened since that Sam girl came and left. He played on his PDA, glancing over at the screens. Screen 1: Hallway – Normal. Screen 2: Hallway with Danny flying down it as a ghost – Normal. Screen 3: Driveway with Sam walking up it – Norma . . . "Wait, what?!" he asked as he sat up straight and zoomed in on the driveway. On the second screen, he saw Danny change from ghost to human as the sun went down out of the corner of his eye. His attention, however, was fixed on the goth girl that was hesitating in front of their front door. He grinned. "And Danny said we'd never see her again." he mumbled to himself triumphantly before heading out of the control room to go get Danny. As he left, he never noticed the second figure that came onto the screen . . .

000

Sam hesitated at the front door before pushing it open and smiling as she went inside. "Danny? Tucker? Phantom?" she called out, hoping that the doors wouldn't slam shut behind her once she was in. To her great relief, they stayed open. She frowned, however at the lack of inactivity in the castle. "Jeeze. I make all this trouble to see them again, and no one's even here." she huffed.

"Sam?!"

000

Danny sighed in something of relief when the blue rings appeared around his waist and he changed back into a human. However, since he had been flying previously, he fell face first into the floor. "Oof . . ." he muttered as he got up and held his head. "I need to remember not to fly so close to sunset." he muttered as he got up and then heard someone calling for him and Tucker . . . He walked towards the voice, wondering where he had heard it before and as he rounded a corner, he saw someone he wasn't ever expecting to see again. "Sam?!"

The goth girl looked up and smiled. "Hey! Long time no see!" she said, grinning.

Danny's jaw dropped. "Wh-what are you doing up here?!" he asked incredulously.

Sam frowned, "What? I can't visit my friends?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

Danny smiled and then was tackled by his techno geek friend as he shook him by the shoulders. "Dude! Danny! Sam's back! I saw her coming up the driveway in the-"

He was cut off by Sam clearing her throat as she raised an eyebrow at him. Danny pushed Tucker off of him. "Yeah, I kinda noticed." he said as he got up, chuckling nervously.

Sam then remembered her backpack. "Oh yeah, I'd thought it be a nice gesture to bring you guys something." she said as she took off her backpack and pulled out the PDA. "Tucker." she said as she held it out for him.

Tucker's eyes widened as he dashed over and grabbed the PDA. "Holy . . ." he said as his eyes drank it in. "This isn't even out on the market yet! How'd you get it?!" he asked incredulously.

Sam gave a wry smile. "Oh, I have my ways." she said ambiguously. She then reached into her backpack again and pulled out the laptop. "And this is for Danny and Phantom. It has the latest version of Doomed installed." she said as she held it out to Danny who walked over and took it hesitantly. "You . . . uh . . . didn't need to do this you know . . ." he said and then froze as he heard a voice that he never thought he would ever hear again.

"Danny?" Jazz Fenton asked softly, her head poking around the door as she looked in with wide, disbelieving eyes.

End Chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10: Brother & Sister

**A/N: Okay, I got a few reviews (for which I am very thankful and I give cookies to my reviewers) who said that the last chapter ended on a cliffie. Now that I think about it, yes . . . it did end on a cliffie. But at the time that I wrote it, I didn't think it **_**was**_** a cliffie.**

**Kara: That's right! Though my dark side told us not to tell you guys who it was who said Danny's name, we distinctly put Jazz Fenton.**

**BlueMouse: I guess as the authors our definition of 'cliffhanger' is a little different than the readers . . . Huh. That's odd because I personally love cliffies. They are fun to hang off of and get all excited about. But I wasn't able to see it this time.**

**Chibi: (shrugs) I guess one might call it a mild cliffhanger then. Cause it really could have been worse.**

**Kara: In other news, we don't own Danny Phantom or else we would be rich and we would not have cancelled the show. **_**AND IF YOU TRY TO SUE US I WILL FIND YOU AND RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!!**_** . . . um . . . ignore her please.**

Chapter 10: Brother and Sister

Jazz Fenton could not believe her eyes as she looked inside the castle. Her brother, her little brother that she never believed that she would see again was standing right there. She entered cautiously, feeling as though she was in a dream and she would wake up and her brother would be gone again.

Danny stiffened a little as Jazz came in. His sister was actually there! What was he going to say?! What could he say? 'Hey sis! I'm alive, but I haven't come home because I turn into a ghost during the day and based on mom and dad's ghost obsession, I'm absolutely terrified of becoming their lab experiment!' . . . Yeah. He might have been the clueless wonder, but even he knew that saying something like that wouldn't go over well . . .

Jazz suddenly couldn't take it anymore and she ran over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Oh God, Danny! I can't believe it's you! Mom and Dad have been so worried about you and we all thought that you were d-d-dead!" she said, both overwhelmingly happy and a bit sad as she released her brother. "Danny . . . why didn't you ever come home?" she asked him, her turquoise eyes glistening with unshed tears.

There it was . . . that one question that Danny dreaded. He paled visibly as his hand automatically moved to the back of his neck to rub it nervously. "Ahehe . . . ahem . . . well . . . uh . . . there's . . . actually a reason for this . . . um . . ." he then quickly grabbed her hand and started pulling her, more like dragging her away. "Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" he asked, sort of emphasizing the alone part, since Tucker had started to come with them.

As Danny pulled his older sister away, Sam just raised an eyebrow. He was hiding something . . . she just knew it . . . why else would he turn so pale at such a simple question? She then turned on the techno geek that got left behind.

Tucker instantly got the shivers and he cautiously turned around only to have his eyes widen as he saw Sam with a rather scary expression on her face . . . she was grinning . . . and not in a good way. It was a way that said, "I'm plotting something and it involves you and quite possibly blackmail." Tucker gulped. "Ahehe . . . Well . . . I should . . . um . . . get back to p-patrolling the um . . . castle." he stammered, but was stopped by the iron grip of the goth girl as she held onto his arm, and would not let go.

Sam shook her head. "No Tucker . . . you and me are going to have a little chat and maybe I can find out what I'm being left out of . . ." she said, the creepy grin still on her face as she pulled Tucker down the hall.

Tucker sighed as he was dragged by the girl. He knew it would be trouble for Danny not to tell her . . . and now it was coming back to bite them in the . . . uh . . .

End Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I have mundo writer's block right now. I'm very very sorry! T-T**


	12. Chapter 11: Conversations Part 1

**A/N: It seems that I like ending in cliffies . . . huh.**

**BlueMouse: Once again, we apologize for the shortness of the chapter but we've got another story that we've started. If anyone has watched the movie Labyrinth with David Bowie . . . yeah. It's based off of that. =D**

**Kara: (blinks) . . . It seems that my dark side likes that story too much . . . I can't get a word in edgewise . . .**

**Chibi: (sweatdrop) Well . . . you know the drill! We don't own so you don't sue! =D**

**((Re-written to keep more plot and character's in character))**

Chapter 11: Conversations Part 1

Danny led Jazz into a sitting room, sitting down on the couch as he held his head in his hands and sighed. How was he supposed to tell his sister that he was half-ghost? She didn't even believe in ghosts if he remembered correctly . . .

_A young Danny Fenton ran downstairs with a bedsheet thrown over him and holes for eyes. "Whoo!! I'm a ghost!!" he called out happily only to be nearly goo-ified by his ghost hunting father. Jazz stepped in front of him as his father pointed a harmless-to-humans ecto-gun at him._

"_Dad. You are being redicullus." she said, not having a full grasp on the English language just yet. "It's just Danny under a sheet. I don't even know why you have stuff like this." she said pointing at the gun. "Ghost's don't exist." she stated simply._

_Of course, Jack Fenton wasn't a man who backed down from his belief easily, however learning that it was his son and not a ghost, he instantly disarmed the gun. "Of course there are Jazzipants! We just can't see them cause they have the uncanny ability to turn invisible. Just wait. One of these days I'll make a Fenton Finder to locate ghosts no matter where they're hiding!" he proclaimed and then ran down to the lab to start working on that._

_Jazz sighed and then turned to her brother. "Danny, remember that no matter what Mom or Dad say, ghosts don't exist except in the minds of paranoid people or fanatics." she explained to him._

"_Okie Jazz." Danny responded in his youthfully innocent tone._

Danny was pulled out of his reverie by his sister coming over and sitting next to him, her hands in her lap as she looked at him worriedly. "Danny?" she asked softly.

Danny sighed and nodded. "I'm just . . . wondering how to tell you . . . cause I know you won't believe me . . ." he murmured.

Jazz frowned. "You know you can tell me anything Danny. And I promise that, no matter how crazy or far-fetched it may seem, I'll believe you." she said, her right hand going over her heart as her left hand raised into the air as she gave her word.

Danny sighed and opened his mouth to tell her when-

"I mean it's not like you're going to tell me that you're a ghost or anything!" Jazz added with a bit of a laugh as she rolled her eyes.

Danny chuckled awkwardly. "Ehe . . . Y-yeah . . ." he said nervously, suddenly completely rethinking telling his sister.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me Danny?" Jazz asked, her voice concerned.

Danny chuckled nervously. "Uh . . . I . . . I can't go home because I developed an allergic reaction to ectoplasmic energy!!" he said quickly, all in one breath.

Jazz blinked and then nodded. "Oh . . . that makes sense . . ." she murmured softly and then hugged Danny. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can work something out so you can come back home . . ." she murmured.

End Chapter 11


	13. Chapter 12: Conversations Part 2

**A/N: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!!!! (smiles happily)**

**BlueMouse: To treat you all, here's the next chapter of Phantom Castle!!!!!!!!**

**Kara: . . . You both had sugar didn't you?**

**BlueMouse&Chibi: YEP!!!! (smiles happily)**

**Kara: (sigh) We don't own Danny Phantom so don't sue us.**

**(This chapter was written 3/27/09 even if it didn't get updated in time . . .)**

Chapter 12: Conversations Part 2

Sam dragged Tucker into a sitting room that was decorated in blues, purples, and reds. The walls were a light shade of blue, the soft carpet, a lavenderish shade, and the furniture was light shades of red without crossing the border into pink. If they had been pink Sam would have gone to another room on principle . . . or spray painted the couches and loveseat black . . . The table was traditional wood . . . probably mahogany, so it would have escaped her rampage.

She practically threw Tucker onto one of the light-red-but-not-pink couches and then placed herself in the loveseat across from him. She crossed her arms and glared at the techno-geek, waiting for an answer. "What the hell are you and Danny hiding from me?" she hissed out angrily.

Tucker shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "I . . . Well . . ." he murmured out, his voice cracking a little before he cleared his throat and sighed. "Listen Sam . . . It's not my secret to tell . . . If Danny doesn't want to tell you, then there's nothing I can do. He's my best friend, so I'm not going to betray him." he said, meeting Sam's eye for his little speech before losing his confidence and going back to shifting uncomfortably. "I-I'm really _not_ the person you should be talking to if you want to learn anything . . ." he mumbled. To be quite honest, Sam scared him. Well . . . when she was angry, she scared him.

Tucker had seen the tapes of the night Sam was brought to the castle by those men. He saw the way she practically crippled Danny with her punches. If Danny wasn't half-ghost, he'd probably have been SERIOUSLY injured. That made Tucker exceedingly wary of Sam's punches and getting on her bad side.

Sam sighed. "I just . . . I wanna know more about this place, about the two of you. I mean . . . before that night I was kidnapped, I thought that this was just an abandoned building . . ." she sighed again and slumped into the chair.

Tucker sighed, at least Sam wasn't on a warpath anymore, "Listen. Danny . . . doesn't really like people knowing about his secret. I guess he's . . . well . . . scared that he'll lose anyone who gets close enough to be his friend . . ." he said and shook his head. "Once again . . . I just . . . I think that if you want to know what's going on, you should talk to Danny about it."

Sam nodded. "Alright. I guess so . . ." she said and then sat up, a fist clenching. "But if he doesn't give me answers, I swear I'll punch him all the way to China!"

End Chapter 12

**A/N: Short? Check. Writer's block? Check. Disappointment at self? Check. T-T**


	14. Chapter 13: A Slight Complication

**A/N: Hahahahahahahaha!!!! Ah . . . I hope you all enjoyed my April Fools Day prank. (smiles) . . . WAHH!!! (Dodges sharp objects) Okay! Okay! I get it! You aren't amused!! T-T But at least I TOLD you that it was an April Fools prank!! T-T (I've read a few stories where they did something like this without telling. T-T)**

**BlueMouse: Don't blame Chibi! I'm the one who gave her the idea!**

**Kara: Why BlueMouse, I don't think I've ever seen you take responsibility for an idea of yours that has gotten us in trouble . . . (sniffle) I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!!! T-T**

**Chibi: You do know you're not getting cookies for this.**

**BlueMouse: (slumps) Darn eet . . .**

**Kara: (sigh) I should have known better . . .**

**((Re-written to better the plot and keep characters in character))**

Chapter 13: A slight complication

Sam sighed as she wandered the halls. She had let Tucker go . . . though she'd swipe his PDA later if Danny refused to tell her. However, the question was how to ask Danny about his secret. From what she'd gathered from Tucker, it was a rather sensitive subject. Although she had to wonder if it was his secret that had caused him to go missing from his home for so long . . . In the meantime, she would get some sleep . . .

000

About fifteen minutes before sunup, Danny woke up, rather uncomfortable, but happy. He'd fallen asleep leaning against his sister. He looked at his watch and sighed. In fifteen minutes he would turn into a ghost . . . Might as well wake up Jazz . . . He turned to his red-headed sister . . . it was still so hard to believe that she had found him . . . he had missed her quite a bit. He missed his parents too of course . . . but . . . he knew how ghost crazy they were, and that made him rather afraid to go home. . . He needed to tell his sister the truth before she learned it when he changed.

He gently shook his sister by her shoulder. "Hey . . . Jazz . . . wake up." he whispered

Jazz groaned, but she opened her eyes and looked around. "Danny? Wazz going on?" she asked sleepily.

Danny sighed. Moment of truth. "Jazz . . . the sun will be coming up soon." he started.

"What does the sun have to do with this?" Jazz asked, becoming slightly more awake as time passed.

"Well . . . I hadn't really told you . . . the truth . . ." he said sheepishly.

Jazz sat up a bit straighter, looking more concerned. "What? Why?" she asked softly.

Danny chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well-"

BOOM!

The younger Fenton was cut off from an explosion in the wall that was facing the outside. He and Jazz were blown backwards and he felt something wrap around him . . . It was a net! A net that was reinforced with ecto energy! Damn!

Danny looked at the source of the net and found a ship that he had learned to fear. The Guys in White . . . His sister could be in trouble! "Jazz! Run!" he shouted as he struggled against the netting, even as the mechanics started pulling him into the ship. Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! DAMN! He was NOT going to go back to that lab! Not if he could help it!

Inside the ship, two Guys in White, one with dark skin, seeming to be of African descent, while the other was fair skinned, were sitting at the wheel. "Experiment Gamma-Beta01 has been captured. Should we search the premesis for Experiment Gamma-Beta02?" the darker one asked.

"Negative." the white one answered. "Experiment 01 was our primary directive. We'll head back to base." he said and pressed a button that brought the net back into the ship's hold. As soon as they heard the swears of the teenage boy that gained an echoey effect as he changed into a ghost with the rising sun, they turned their ship around and headed back to base.

End Chapter 13

**A/N: AHAHAHAHA!!!! I am so eeeeeevvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiillll . . . (evil grin) Unlucky chapter . . . unlucky thing happened . . . muhahahaha . . .**


	15. Chapter 14: The Aftermath

**A/N: I . . . (dramatic pause) AM BACK! (smiles happily)**

**(Cricket . . . cricket . . .)**

**Chibi: (Eyes water) WAHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**(much applause)**

**BlueMouse: Hey Chibi! They're applauding now!**

**Chibi: (Stops crying) Oh yay!!! (does happy dance) :D**

**Kara: After a long hiatus, one reviewer suddenly jolted our inspiration for this story. So, without further ado, we do NOT own Danny Phantom!! ******

Chapter 14: The Aftermath

Needless to say . . . Danny was NOT a happy camper . . .

He had just been accepted by his sister, who had been reassuring him that he could go home somehow when the Guys in White tore all that from him when their damned anti-ghost net brought him into their ship. He tried pulling the darn thing apart, but it just wasn't going to open!

"Damnit . . ." he muttered angrily, completely ignored by the GiWs at the wheel. He did NOT want to go back to that place . . .

000

Jazz stared in horror at the hole in the wall where that ship had come and taken her brother away . . . She was in shock. Though the ship had been gone from sight for a good minute and a half, Jazz could do nothing but stare.

Then Sam burst in, angry to have been woken up so early by all the ruckus that had been going on in the room. "WHAT THE Hell . . .'s . . . . going . . . on?" she asked, starting out by shouting angrily before dropping away as she saw the giant hole in the wall. Her eyes widened and then she saw Jazz. "Jazz?! Jazz what happened?!" she asked going over to the older girl and shaking her slightly.

That's when Jazz snapped out of her shock . . . and lost it.

"Sam!! Sam!! They took Danny!! They took my brother!! A big ship and these guys . . . they took him away!!!" she said, her voice hysterical.

Sam slapped her.

"Damnit Jazz! Pull yourself together! Who took Danny? Which way did they go?!" she asked urgently.

"Th-these g-guys . . . in white suits . . . I-I could see them through the window of their ship . . ." she said, slowly but surely starting to regain some sanity.

"_What?!_" A distorted version of Tucker's voice rang throughout the room. Tucker himself was awake and sitting at the chair in front of the security center, having been woken up by the alarm system he installed. He _knew_ that had been a good idea. He quickly grabbed his PDA and rushed through the many secret passageways to the room where the girls were. He pushed some buttons. "I know where they're going . . . we've got to go after him." He said and then shuddered slightly at the brief, but traumatic memories of the place . . . He was glad that Danny had been his cellmate at the time of the incident, otherwise . . . he didn't want to think about it.

Sam blinked. "Okay . . . that's great and all . . . but how the hell are we supposed to get there?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the African American techno-geek.

Tucker turned to Jazz. "Yours and Danny's parents are world-famous ghost hunters right?" he asked.

Jazz nodded mutely.

Tucker smiled. "Then that's where we're going first." He said and then ran to the door before stopping as he realized that the two weren't following him. "Well? Come on!! Danny's in trouble!" he said, waving for them to come on.

The girls recovered from the surprise or shock that had them glued to their spot and quickly followed after Tucker, all of them wanting to help their friend/brother.

000

Danny was anything but compliant as the Guys in White tried to move him from the cargo hold of their ship to a white van that would take him to that god-awful laboratory. He kicked, bit, and punched as best he could, but that was put to rest when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. One of the GiWs had given him a shot of . . . something . . .

Danny felt lightheaded and soon he lost consciousness as the knockout drug took effect.

To be continued . . .


	16. Chapter 15: Rescue Team

**A/N: Okay, so the last one was short . . . but . . . at least it's better than nothing! (grins)**

**BlueMouse: (dodges rotten tomatoes) Wahh! Write faster Chibi! The fans aren't happy!!**

**Chibi: (grumbles) Sheesh, fine . . . fine . . . it's not like I have a life or anything . . . (sarcasm)**

**Kara: They're just being dramatic. (waves hand towards the spotlights and automatic tomato throwing machine)**

**Chibi: Way to go Kara!! Nice way to ruin the dramatic effect!!**

**Kara: Aww . . . you know you wanted to write more of this!!**

**Chibi: (grumbles) We don't own anything . . .**

**Kara: (:**

Chapter 15: Rescue Team

Jazz quickly led Tucker and Sam to her house, though she didn't need to during the last few blocks. The giant neon sign that said 'Fentonworks' was kinda hard to miss . . .

"Alright, so we've got to be quiet. I don't want to wake Mom and Dad up until we've got Danny back." Jazz whispered to the others as she allowed them into her home.

Tucker and Sam nodded and all three tiptoed down to the basement. And that's where Tucker spazzed and had a nervous breakdown at the same time. He froze up on the bottom step, marveling at all the machinery and gadgets and looked in horror at how similar to the lab it looked. He had gone into the actual experimentation room only one time, but that one time had been enough to make sure he never wanted to be in there again . . . not with all those doctors and needles around . . . He shook his head and tried to remember why they were there. "Uh . . . Jazz? You're parent's aren't . . . doctors . . . are they?" he almost squeaked out, his voice tightening in fear.

Jazz looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "No." she scoffed. "They're scientists. But they don't have a doctorate so they're not doctors." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sam just rolled her eyes and tugged Tucker off the step. "Come on. We've got to find some sort of vehicle or something to save Danny with." She said and then frowned. "Wait . . . if they took Danny, then why isn't Phantom helping?" she asked.

Jazz quickly covered for her brother. "I'm sure Phantom knows better to stay away from my parent's gadgets. After all . . . they _are_ world renown ghost hunters . . ." she said with an awkward chuckle.

Sam raised a skeptical eyebrow but shrugged and decided to let it go. Saving her friend was first priority.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Tucker said excitedly as he marveled at a floating little car-like thing.

"Oh, that's the Specter Speeder." Jazz said, having had to watch her parents introduce every invention since they would basically force her to.

Sam joined Tucker by the Speeder. "It looks like it could work. It even has a backseat."

"And cupholders." the techno-geek added with a bit of a grin.

Sam hit him upside the head for his stupid comment.

"Ow! Damn." Tucker moaned, holding the back of his head.

Jazz shook her head. "It doesn't work." She said with a sigh.

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Let me look at it." He said, getting inside the driver's seat and fiddling with a few things. Before long, the Speeder was humming to life and Tucker smirked triumphantly as he leaned out the window. "You were saying?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "Come on. Let's go save Danny." She said, Jazz nodding in agreement as she got inside the Speeder. Sam, however, dawdled a bit, fiddling with something and slipping another something into her pocket.

Jazz leaned out the open door. "Come on Sam!" she said, anxious to get her brother back.

"Coming! Coming!" Sam said as she jumped into the Speeder, closing the door behind her. "Okay, let's go!" she said.

Tucker nodded and expertly maneuvered the Speeder up the stairs, out of the basement, through the kitchen, into the living room and out the door, which Sam got out to close behind them before speeding off to a place he never wanted to go to again . . .

To be continued . . .


	17. Chapter 16: Experiment

**A/N: Danny's bugging me . . .**

**BlueMouse: How?**

**Chibi: He's floating around my inspiration, trying to get me to write, even though my inspiration's not doing much . . .**

**Kara: Is it just me or is it cold in here?**

**Chibi: Um . . . Please enjoy this next chapter!!**

**BlueMouse: We own nothing!! (smile)**

Chapter 16: Experiment

Danny woke up with a major headache that was caused from the drug that had knocked him out. "Ugh . . . damn . . ." he muttered and tried to sit up, but found that he was held back by a pressure on his wrists and over his torso . . . and now that he thought about it, the surface that he was lying on wasn't very comfortable . . .

His eyes shot open.

He recognized the room that he was in. Instantly a stream of curses left his mouth as he started trying to escape from the ecto-enforced leather straps that were holding him down. "Damnit!!" he yelled in frustration as he failed in his attempts to pull, faze through, and otherwise force his way out of the leather straps.

Danny looked frantic ally around the room for some sign of what they were going to do to him . . . However, there were no clues . . . just the peeling, cream colored wall paper, the lamps and the cracked paint of the ceiling were visible. He couldn't see the door, so he assumed it was behind him . . . and that's when he heard a sound that made his faintly beating heart speed up in fear . . .

Footsteps . . . and voices . . . faint at first, but they were steadily growing louder, along with a squeaky sound, much like the wheels on the carts that they used to move equipment from one room to another.

Once more, Danny tried to free himself from the table that he was strapped to . . . With a renewed effort stemming from the desire to never be in this situation again, he tried everything he could think of to get out! "Shit!" Danny swore and looked as far back as he could, trying to see the door as the footsteps got closer and closer. Danny then noticed that he could hear the voices well enough to understand what they were saying . . .

". . . -sters says that project Gamma-Beta is showing signs of remarkable success . . ." a first voice said, clearly finishing up a sentence.

"Yes, but didn't all three of the experiments escape?" A second voice asked.

"Our first experiment was marked, but never tested on, Agent 320. The family had too much influence for us to take the child without notice." The first voice explained, causing Danny confusion. He thought that Tucker and himself were the only ones who were marked for the experiment . . .

"What about the second and third?" Agent 320 asked curiously.

"You truly are a greenhorn. Gamma-Beta01 has been brought back! You don't think we were just going to test that odd mechanical ghost's suit did you?"

"Well . . . no . . . you don't need needles for that I suppose Agent 42. . ."

Then the door opened and the light was switched on, causing Danny to flinch as his eyes struggled to adjust to the change.

"Well. It certainly seems like the drugs have worn off." Agent 42 said, seeming amused.

"B-but . . . It's just a kid!" Agent 320 seemed shocked.

"Of course it's a kid! Project Gamma-Beta shows that children who have yet to reach full adulthood are the most potent research subjects!"

Danny winced his eyes open, but the light was almost blinding. This had been normal when he had almost gotten used to the experiments so many years ago . . . he knew that his whole body was being lit up by these lights, but damnit, it made seeing hella difficult! Once more he tried to pull himself free, feeling more scared than ever . . . He knew that unless he freed himself, the pain would start . . . even as a ghost, he knew that it would be painful.

"Right, first off, we've gotta hook him up to this machine here." Agent 42 said, apparently explaining things to the newer agent.

There was a silence before Agent 42 gave an exasperated sigh. "Here!" the sound of something being caught was heard. "I'll do the experiments if you don't feel like doing them. You just need to write things down." he said.

Danny realized that he had very little time left and tried to get free! He gave a start as he felt hands on his head and saw a shadowed figure. From what little he could see, Danny could make out a scowl on the man's face. He glared at him as best he could.

"Settle down! You're just making things more difficult for yourself!" the man, Agent 42, barked at the frightened ghost boy.

Danny struggled more and let out a slew of curses at the man. "Fuck you!" he shouted angrily, resisting the hands on his head that struggled to push him back down.

Agent 42 snarled and practically slammed Danny's head down onto the table, moving quickly before the boy could get over the shock that was caused by the pain.

Danny was rather stunned from the blow to the head. He felt the man hook him up to a machine that would measure his brain waves. He also felt pressure on his finger and soon he was able to hear a beeping noise that was in tune with the rhythm of his heartbeat . . . He was breathing heavily, waiting for the worst to come . . . but for now, he bided his energy . . . if he ever got a chance to escape, it would have to wait until after they were finished with him . . . So he steeled himself against the pain as the two agents began the experiments . . .

**A/N: Muhahahahaha!!!!! Yes, I'm evil . . . But it's an update!! (smiles)**


	18. Chapter 17: Rescue

**A/N: Now Danny REALLY won't leave me alone!!**

**Dark Kara: **_**Muhehehehe . . . Torture . . . I love it . . .**_

**BlueMouse: CHIBI!! I'm scaredededed!!!!!!!**

**Chibi: Um . . . We own nothing!!**

Chapter 17: Rescue

Tucker landed outside an abandoned, run-down building. "We're here." he said, his eyes darting around as though he was scared that someone would jump out and attack him . . .

Sam frowned as she stepped out, looking around. "Here? This place is abandoned Tucker. There's nothing here!" she said, her hands on her hips as she frowned at the techno-geek.

Tucker shook his head. "That's just what they _want_ you to think! Their lab is underground . . ." he said and then shuddered. He really didn't like being back here . . .

Jazz looked around. "So how do we get in?" she asked, trying to keep her mind on the task of saving her little brother.

Tucker pulled out his PDA and moved some things around on the screen. He then turned the PDA so that the screen faced the girls and a little, video game-like animation played to illustrate Tucker's words.

"There's a hatch on the ground in the building, we find that and slip in. We avoid any guards and find our way to the holding chamber where Danny will most likely be in. We bust Danny out, hightail it back to the hatch, jump into the Specter Speeder and head back to FentonWorks." he finished as the PDA played cheerful music and little, badly animated characters danced around on the screen.

Sam's left eye developed a slight twitch as the cheerful music played and she suppressed the strong urge to break the PDA. "So . . . without the cheap graphics and crappy music, we're basically just trying not to be seen as we sneak around the facility . . ." she hissed out.

Tucker nodded and put the PDA away. "Yeah, that's pretty much it." he said and then led the group inside, Sam insisting that she take the back.

000

Danny lay on the table, exhausted and hurting. He hadn't felt that much pain . . . well, since the last time they experimented on him . . . breathing was hard, but he forced himself to continue. He would never let himself die . . . not at the hands of the GiW anyways . . . The only good thing that had come from this round of experiments was that he was human again . . . though this infuriated Agent 42 and the pain only increased. It didn't help that another person had come in . . . Danny couldn't see him, but his tone was harsh and it seemed like he was higher ranking than the other two GiWs . . .

"Try again!" the man barked and Danny tensed as he prepared for the pain.

"Mr. Masters! It might kill him if we do it again!" Agent 320 protested.

"Try again . . . I refuse to let this experiment fail!"

Pain. Excruciating and crippling pain rushed through Danny's body. He could hear someone screaming and the sound of the tortured scream sent chills down his spine . . . and then Danny realized . . . the scream was coming from him . . . As ectoplasmic electricity coursed through his body, he could feel the restraints tighten and realized that his body was pulling against them as he twisted, trying to somehow escape the pain that he could only hope would end soon . . .

000

Tucker, Jazz, and Sam had just entered the halls when they heard a horrifying sound.

"Oh God . . . Danny . . ." Jazz whispered, horrified by the sound of her brother's tortured scream.

Sam was the first to recover from the shock. "Let's go! If we follow the sound, we're bound to find him." she said, taking the lead.

Jazz recovered second, determined to get to her brother as quickly as possible. She followed swiftly after Sam.

Tucker had gone horribly pale at the sound of his friend's screams . . . He was the last to recover as he shook his head. "We're coming Danny." he muttered as he ran after the girls. They'd gotten quite a ways ahead of him . . .

And then Danny's screams stopped.

Sam skidded to a halt, causing Jazz to do the same thing to try and avoid running into the goth girl. Tucker gradually came to a stop, having been rather far behind the girls.

Tucker pulled out his PDA quickly, his face once more growing pale. A small little beeping noise then started coming from the PDA. "This way." he said as he once more took the lead.

"What is that?" Jazz asked, looking over the techno-geek's shoulder.

"Tracker. Danny's idea. We realized that the Guys in White would most likely be coming after us, so in case we ever got separated, we could always try to find each other again. If he got kidnapped, I would already have my PDA, but if I got kidnapped, I would drop my PDA, so that he could find it, and in turn, find me." he explained.

Sam frowned. "That beeping noise might give us away . . ." she muttered.

Tucker sighed and then the beeping stopped. "Sorry . . ." he muttered back. He then looked up from the PDA. They had come to an intersection. He looked back down at the PDA and pushed a few buttons . . .

"This way." he said as he turned to the left.

Jazz and Sam followed after him.

000

They'd gone . . . Finally . . . Danny was finally granted some peace . . . He closed his eyes and rested, feeling his body give off small twitches as he recovered from the brutal treatment that he had received. He breathed in and out slowly, each breath feeling like he had a large weight placed upon his chest.

Mr. Masters, whoever that was, had gotten frustrated with the lack of results and had ordered the two agents to discontinue the experiments for now . . . Danny took this with a grain of salt. He was free from pain for now . . . but they'd be back . . . he just knew it.

Then, he heard a sound that he hadn't been expecting to hear for quite some time yet! Footsteps! But . . . There was something . . . off . . . They were sporadic . . . like a group of people running and then stopping suddenly. He could hear muffled voices, but his senses were fried . . . he couldn't make out what they were saying . . .

Plus, even if he _could_ hear them, he'd never find the strength to break free from his restraints . . . The closer the footsteps got, the clearer the voices became . . . it was still fuzzy, but he was starting to make out words . . .

"Dann . . . in here . . ."

". . . he's . . ."

". . . wasting . . . save . . ."

Something was tugging at Danny's mind about the voices, but he was just so wiped from the experiments . . . he didn't want to listen to what his mind was trying to tell him . . . he wanted to rest . . . even if they were coming in to experiment on him, couldn't he just have a bit more time to rest?

He heard the door open . . . apparently not . . .

000

Sam carefully opened the door as Tucker and Jazz looked down either side of the hallway. "Come on . . ." she whispered as she held open the door. Tucker went in first, and then Jazz, and finally Sam followed.

The girls froze at what they saw. Danny, strapped to a table, wires attached to him, under a light that was normally seen in operating rooms . . .

Tucker moved quickly to turn off the light first. He was just starting to remove the wires and such from Danny when he noticed that the girls seemed stunned. "Hey!" he said and then gestured for the girls to come over. "Help me here!"

Sam and Jazz rushed over and started to undo the straps, letting Tucker handle the technical stuff.

Danny stirred, opening his eyes. The figures above him were blurry . . . but familiar . . . As his eyes adjusted, they widened. "Guys?!" he asked incredulously. Three faces smiled back at him as he felt the restraints loosening. With a tremendous effort, he sat up, now able to do so as he rubbed his wrists, frowning at the straps that had held him down for so long. He was then nearly knocked back down as he felt a pair of arms throw themselves around him as his sister gave him a hug.

"Danny . . ." Jazz murmured, happy that her little brother was alive and in one piece. She had been so scared when she heard his scream stop. Even if it hurt her to hear him scream, at least it meant that he was alive . . .

Sam and Tucker finished their tasks of freeing Danny from whatever was left and then Jazz helped support him as they got him off the table. Danny was shaking slightly, from the lack of energy and from the fact that he had been lying on the table for a while, but soon they all headed out . . . and that's when things went downhill . . .

"Hey! Stop right there!!" a Guy in White had been walking down the hallway when he saw four kids exit a room. He recognized two of them as experiments. He started running towards them.

Danny, Tucker and Jazz's eyes all widened. However, Sam lifted up her wrist and pushed a button on a little watch that she didn't have before she filched it from Fenton Works. The green beam of ectoplasm hit the GiW dead on the chest. He was knocked a long ways back. Sam turned to the others who were now staring at her in shock. "Don't just stand there! Run! We've got to get back to the Specter Speeder!" she said and started pushing her friends until they remembered how to use their legs again and started running as fast as they could.

To Be Continued

**A/N: YAY!!! Finally a long chapter!!! (hugs chapter) I feel so proud of myself . . .**


	19. Chapter 18: Running and Reunions

**A/N: Gah!! Danny!!! Get out of my head!! You're not getting tormented anymore!! Go away!!!**

**Danny: I'm still not out of that damned place!! And you TORTURED me!! What the hell?! How much more torture are you planning?!**

**Chibi: um . . . . (pokes index fingers together guiltily)**

**Danny: 0.0 . . . Oh no . . .**

**Kara: **_**Yes . . . Torture is wonderful . . . I love it . . . I need more . . .hehehehe . . .**_

**BlueMouse: We own NOTHING!! (happy smile)**

**Danny: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING?!! (panics)**

Chapter 18: Running and Reunions

Danny ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew what was pursuing them. And he did NOT want to go back there! However, his vision was failing. His energy was just too low to continue running for much longer. "Come on! Up the ladder!" Tucker said urgently. Danny noticed that as he headed towards it, the others moved out of his way to let him go first. It was a good thing too, because as soon as he got to the surface, he took two steps forwards and collapsed in a dead faint.

Sam continued to fend off the GiW as best she could, but she was starting to get overwhelmed. "Sam! Come on!" she heard Tucker yell to her and she turned to find that he was already on the ladder and Jazz and Danny were apparently up-top. Blasting a few more agents, she high-tailed it for the ladder and started climbing madly.

Jazz was freaking out over her brother, who she had found unconscious on the floor. Tucker sighed and grabbed his friend's legs, "Get his arms! He's probably just sleeping." he said in an attempt to calm down the red-head.

"With how we found him, I'm not really surprised." Sam said as she climbed out of the hole. She repositioned the tile so that it covered the entrance, in an attempt to keep the GiW away from them, if only for that much longer.

By this time, Jazz had grabbed Danny's arms and, along with Tucker, started moving him towards the Specter Speeder. Jazz followed them, keeping an eye, and her gadget, trained on the tile, watching for any signs of it moving.

Tucker and Jazz placed Danny in the backseat before Tucker ran around to the driver's seat as Jazz hopped into shotgun. That's when the Guys in White came up through the floor. Sam's eyes widened. "Tucker! Start up the Speeder!" she yelled as she sprinted towards it, hopping into the back seat, though she left the door open as she shot ectoplasmic energy at the GiW.

Tucker messed around with the controls and soon, the Speeder was off the ground and flying away from the site. Sam sighed as she closed the door and looked over at Danny who was still passed out. She shifted him a little so that she could sit down. However, there really wasn't a way for her to sit in the backseat without having Danny's head in her lap . . . She was very still, but a blush grew over her face anyways. Sam really just hoped that Danny wouldn't wake up until she'd gotten out of the Speeder.

Jazz turned in her seat and looked in the back, unable to help but worry about her little brother. She saw Sam sitting with Danny's head in her lap, but said nothing in an unspoken rule between girl friends not to embarrass each other in front of boys. "Is he okay?" she asked softly.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know . . ." she said softly as she looked down at the dark-haired teen.

Tucker continued to focus on steering even as he added his own input. "Most likely, whatever experiments they were doing to him just drained his energy . . . when he wakes up though, he should probably eat something . . ." he murmured. For some reason, no one wanted to speak loudly. It was as if something bad would happen if they did.

000

Maddie Fenton woke up, hoping that the past ten years had all been a nightmare. She hoped that she would wake up and find that her youngest child was safe and sound, sleeping innocently in his bed. She got up and as always went to the room that had been her son's. Her eyes watered as she opened the door and found the room just as empty and untouched as it had been when she checked on it for the past ten years. She hadn't touched anything in his room . . . she merely left it as the detectives had once they had finished gathering evidence. Ten years had gone by, and still there was no sign of Danny . . .

She sighed and went down to the kitchen and fixed herself some coffee. It was awful, not knowing where her baby boy was . . . He was the reason why she was so fixated with ghosts now. Before the incident, her husband, Jack, was the major ghost fanatic. But now, Maddie was just so obsessed with knowing if Danny was dead or alive that she threw herself into the ghost research . . . Their latest invention was a portal into the Ghost Zone. They had even built a vehicle to maneuver through the ectoplasmic realm safely, but that hadn't worked. It didn't even matter . . . The Fenton Portal had failed as well . . .

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she looked up to see her husband looming over her with an empathetic expression. "We'll find him Maddie . . . Danny's a tough kid . . . And more than that he's a Fenton!" he said and then wrapped his arms around her, chair and all. "And Fentons don't quit."

000

There was tension in the air of the Specter Speeder . . . Danny had woken up and so he and Sam, sitting in the back seat, were feeling very awkward. Jazz tried to help by talking about theories of psychology, but it didn't help. Tucker was trying very hard not to burst out laughing as he focused on steering. Everyone was relieved when the gaudy neon sign of FentonWorks came into view.

Tucker landed expertly in front of the building and opened his door. "Okay! Ready to see your parents again Danny?" he asked, looking into the back seat.

Danny went pale. He wasn't sure if he could even remember what his parents LOOKED like . . . he knew his father was a large man . . . and his mother had red hair like Jazz . . . and that they both wore jumpsuits . . . but that was about it . . . and then there was an even greater fear that welled up in him. What if his parents didn't recognize him?

His face must have shown his worry because Jazz reached back and placed her hand on his shoulder as she smiled encouragingly at him. "Don't worry. They've never stopped looking for you." she said. And her words calmed him down . . . though he was still a little nervous. He nodded. "I want to see them again . . ." he said, putting on a determined face. At least he was human again . . . he would have hated it if he was stuck in his ghost form . . . what with his parents being ghost hunters . . .

Sam smiled a bit at Danny before exiting the Speeder. Tucker exited after her while Jazz stayed inside and tightened her grip on his shoulder slightly. "It'll be okay." she said, smiling. She then let go and headed out of the Speeder. Danny followed after her, comforted, but insanely nervous all the same.

Jazz sighed as she saw her brother exit the Speeder. She was rather nervous too about bringing Danny home . . . she knew her parents would be thrilled, but she didn't know how Danny would take it . . . it surprised her at how little she knew about her brother . . . ten years . . . It was a long time to be separated from one's family . . .

She walked up to her door and opened it using the key she had. "Mom! Dad!" she called out, knowing that they should be up by this time. Sure enough she saw them come from the kitchen to greet her as she came in. They had become slightly protective of her since her brother's abduction, so they were always very happy to see her walk through the door again.

"Jazzipants!" Her father boomed as he wrapped her in a big bear hug. Jazz smiled good-naturedly. Her father was rather childish at heart . . .

Maddie smiled at her daughter. "Did you have fun at your slumber party?" she asked.

Jazz frowned slightly. "Mom, Dad . . . I lied to you last night . . . I didn't go to a slumber party . . . I . . . I found Danny." she said and jogged out the door to reassure her brother once more, and bring him in the house.

Maddie's eyes had widened and she looked to Jack with tears in her eyes. However, these were not tears of the sadness that had been weighing on her for the past ten years. She could barely dare to hope, and yet . . . why would her daughter say something like that and not have it be true? Jack smiled back down at her and she moved into his embrace, waiting for their daughter to come back through the door, hopefully coming with Danny next to her.

000

Jazz exited the house to see Danny slumped against the wall, his head in his hands, Sam and Tucker next to him, trying to comfort him.

Jazz figured that he was panicking and she went over to him and hugged him. "It's alright Danny . . . just be yourself . . ." she said softly.

Danny drew in a shuddering breath, his nervousness beyond his control . . . "Wh-what if-" he started, only to be cut off by his sister as she pulled away, frowning at him.

"Danny. They're our parents! There's nothing to worry about!" she said, smiling at the end.

Danny smiled back. "Okay . . . let's go!" he said, swallowing his fear of rejection and preparing to reunite with his parents.

**A/N: Awww . . . The Jack and Maddie scene made me cry!! And I wrote it!!!**


	20. Chapter 19: Family Reunions

**A/N: I've got so much inspiration for this story! (smiley)**

**BlueMouse: Thank you for all the reviews!! Reviews make us happiful!**

**Kara: We've also noticed that reviews tend to boost our inspiration power. Even if some of our reviewers are lax in the spelling department. (smile)**

**Chibi: So you know the drill, we don't own anything so don't sue us please. (smiley smiley)**

Chapter 19: Family Reunions

Jazz entered first, holding to Danny's hand for support, and to make sure he wouldn't run off. He was still insanely nervous, unable to help but imagine all the things that could go wrong . . . And then he was inside the house . . . and it was too late to turn back.

Maddie and Jack watched the door with hopeful anxiety. Maddie was almost beside herself with the excitement of knowing that she was going to see her son again. And then Jazz reentered and along with her . . .

"Danny!" Maddie said in a mix of relief and incredulity. She couldn't help but run forward and embrace her son. There was no mistaking him. The black hair and blue eyes, but more than that, she just knew that this was her son!

Danny's eyes widened as he was hugged and a smile broke out on his face as he hugged his mother back. He then felt another pair of arms wrap around him and then a very large pair wrap around those arms and him and he knew that he was now in the middle of a family group hug.

Maddie pulled away as she looked at Danny, smiling happily all the while. Jazz and Jack broke away from the hug as well. Maddie placed a hand on Danny's head before pulling him back into another hug. "Ooh! Sweetie, you've grown so much!" she said, her mood barely dampened by the knowledge that she hadn't been there to watch him grow.

Danny smiled a bit sheepishly. "Uh . . . Th-thanks Mom . . ." he murmured softly. He felt a little awkward, but it was a lot better than the terrifying scenarios that he had been worried about earlier.

Jazz cleared her throat as she drew attention to herself as well as Sam and Tucker who had come in during the family bonding time. "Mom, Dad . . ." she started, but Danny interrupted.

"These are my friends. Sam and Tucker." he said, smiling as he pulled himself away from his parents for a moment to go stand by them.

"Sam helped me find Danny, and Tucker's been helping him for a long time." Jazz explained.

A small smile played over Sam's lips while Tucker just grinned.

Maddie frowned a little. "Tucker?" she murmured to herself and then tried to think about where she had heard that name before.

Tucker however, heard her and nodded. "Yeah. Tucker Foley." he said, continuing to grin.

That's when the light bulb went off in her head. "Foley?!" she asked and then smiled. It was a miracle! The Foley's son was alive and well too!!

Jazz blinked and then snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah . . ." she murmured and then looked at Tucker. "When were you taken from your home again?" she asked.

Tucker blinked. "Uh . . . eight years ago . . ." he said, feeling kind of scared.

Jazz smiled. "This is wonderful! You can reunite with your family too!" she said happily and grabbed his wrist and started pulling him out of the house. Sam grinned and helped her pull him out.

Danny chuckled and looked at his parents. "I'm gonna go with them." he said, feeling a little sheepish.

Maddie nodded understandingly. "It's fine." she said, realizing that he was close to his friends.

Danny smiled and followed after the others.

000

Jazz knocked on the door to the Foley's house, a nervous and fidgeting Tucker in tow. A bleary-eyed woman opened the door. "Y-yes?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes and then she noticed Tucker. Her eyes widened. "T-Tucker?" she asked softly.

Tucker smiled hesitantly. "H-Hi Mom . . ." he murmured softly. He could recognize her because he had pictures on his PDA . . . one of the many reasons why he was so reluctant to part with it.

Mrs. Foley let out a cry and, much like Maddie, she ran to and embraced her son.

**A/N: Ah . . . Reunions are awkward for me to write. T-T So . . . yeah. I'll end the chapter here. Don't worry. There's more story to come. (smiley)**


	21. Chapter 20: New Problems

**A/N: Whooo . . . this chapter took a long time to think of.**

**BlueMouse: That's cause we finished the first part of this story Chibi . . .**

**Kara: We shouldn't be writing this . . . we have homework . . . **_**Screw homework! (grabs Chibi) Write more so we can get to the torture scenes!**_

**Chibi: Ehehe . . . I would if my muses would help me out more . . .**

**BlueMouse: (munching on cookie) Wha?**

**Kara: **_**(sigh) (drops Chibi) We own nothing . . .**_

**Chibi: OW! T-T**

Chapter 20: New Problems

For the first time in ten years, Danny felt like a normal kid . . . There had been no sign of the GiW and Jazz, Sam, and his parents always kept a close eye on him. He didn't really mind. Besides, he didn't have to worry about being a ghost anymore . . . Everything was going great! He was even going to go to his sister's old school, Casper High. It thrilled him even more to know that Tucker and Sam were going there too.

Speaking of school, to celebrate the last day of summer before having to go school, they were all at the beach. The computer geek was trying to pick up girls and getting slapped before recording it into his PDA, still freaked Danny out to know that his friend did that. And the Goth girl . . . well . . . She had gotten an umbrella and had stuck it in the sand, huddling under the shade as she wore a black hat, dark jeans, and a black shirt, complete with fishnet gloves on her hands and her signature combat boots on her feet. She was scowling at the ocean. No matter how many times Danny tried to coerce her into getting into the water, she would shake her head and smile a little. "No, Danny. To go swimming means that I'd have to go into the sun . . . I am a creature of the night, I prefer sulking in the shade." she said with a bit of a grin that slightly freaked Danny out.

Danny sighed and stood with his feet in the water, the waves not going much higher than his knees. Tucker slumped over to his friends, placing his bag of electronics by Sam, his face having a distinct hand imprint on his cheek. "This sucks . . . I'm at the beach, and I can't even pick up any hot girls." he griped.

Danny chuckled. "Like you have any muscles to lift them up." he said, causing Sam to try to hold in laughter at the comment. Tucker pouted. "Fine, but if you're gonna poke fun at me, Sam's gonna have to get in the water." he said with a grin.

Sam's eyes widened. "What? NO! No way!" she protested angrily, scooting back as far as the shade would allow. She saw the grins spreading on Danny's and Tucker's faces and as they got closer, she started freaking out a little! She didn't even bring a change of clothes or a bathingsuit! "I swear if you make me get in the water, I'm gonna throw Tucker's stuff into the ocean!" she threatened, and then the boys had grabbed her and threw her into the water. She spluttered a little before tromping out of the water with a scowl on her face, grabbing the towel that Danny held out for her.

"You alright Sam?" he asked, chuckling a little.

"I hate you all."

000

Three dripping wet teens showed up at FentonWorks, one stormed in, her combat boots squelching on the floor while the other two were still laughing about what had happened at the beach. The wet goth went over to the eldest Fenton sibling who had been reading a book on the couch. "May . . . I . . . please . . . borrow . . . some . . . clothes . . .?" the angry teen hissed out, trying not to take out her anger on the peppy red-head in front of her.

Jazz nodded and then led the angered goth into her room to let her borrow some clothes. Danny and Tucker smiled and then went up to Danny's room. It had been pre-arranged that the boys would be sleeping at the Fenton's on the last day of summer since Danny's family lived closer to school than the Foley's did. Tucker already had his suitcase in Danny's room, and had a couple of changes of clothes. The boys changed, in separate rooms, and then saw Sam off, who was huffing about how Jazz's clothes weren't dark enough for her tastes.

Danny couldn't help but smile at the memory of the beach. Sam had gotten her revenge all right, but he was certain she'd had more fun because of their actions. He was brought out of his reverie by Tucker pulling him towards the basement. "Again Tuck? You've been down there, like, ten times!" he said in exasperation.

Tucker nodded, smiling excitedly. "But I haven't yet seen anything near all the cool stuff your parents have invented! Come on! I can't get in without someone to open the door for me!" he said, tugging Danny's arm.

Danny sighed. Since he had gotten home, his parents had locked the basement door with a lock that could only be opened by members of the Fenton family . . . yeah . . . that had been a slightly painful day when they got the DNA samples . . . "Fine, fine . . ." he muttered as he headed down to the Fenton lab. Danny placed his hand on the doorknob, and heard the little 'ding' noise that signaled that they had entry. "Come on." he said, feeling just a bit tired of all the ghost-stuff. He really wanted nothing to do with that again . . .

000

"WHAT THE HELL TUCKER?!" Danny shouted angrily, his voice a bit echoey.

Tucker chuckled awkwardly. "How was I supposed to know that you'd get turned into a ghost by going into that thing?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"'It couldn't hurt' you said, 'We've got to find out how to turn it on' you said . . . asshole." Danny huffed, floating a bit, feeling angry at his best friend. To recap, Tucker had found the dud of a Fenton Portal. Danny had just wanted them to leave it alone, but Tucker, through much persuasion, managed to get Danny to go inside the thing where Danny tripped on a bit of wire inside and stumbled, putting out his hand to steady himself and pressing the on switch that was _inside the portal_.

"Hey, you were interested in it too! At the end you know!" Tucker said, trying to defend himself a little.

Danny just glared at the techno geek. "I blame you for anything that goes wrong because of this." he hissed angrily.

Tucker sighed. "Alright, I guess I deserve that much . . ." he muttered and then looked at the ghostly version of his best friend. "So . . . how are you supposed to change back?" he asked.

Danny shrugged. "I dunno . . . last time, it happened with the sun . . ." he muttered. And then heard the little 'ding' noise that said that another family member was coming in. "Oh crap." he said, his eyes wide. He then landed and prayed to whatever god was out there that he could change back. "Change back, change back, change back, change back!" he muttered urgently, then felt something familiar as two rings of white light appeared around him and moved in opposite directions, changing the ghost, Danny Phantom, back into the human, Danny Fenton. Tucker's eyes widened.

"Dude! How'd you do that?!" he asked, estatic that his friend could change back. Danny shrugged as he looked at himself.

"I have no idea . . ." he muttered.

Jazz then poked her head around the corner that was the entrance/exit to the lab, frowning in disapproval of all the ghost stuff in there. "If you two are done in here, we're having dinner upstairs." she said and then left quickly.

Tucker and Danny looked at each other and shrugged before following after the red-head. They could always deal with Danny's ghostliness in the morning. After all, it wasn't like anything totally serious was going to happen because of it . . .

They did not know how wrong they were . . .

**A/N: Hee hee. Finally done with this chapter. Yes! (smiles) I like how this turned out. It should get a lot more exciting from now on.**


	22. Chapter 21: Secretive Dilemmas and Boxes

**A/N: I've got more inspiration now, and I want to write while I still have it. For those of you waiting for I'm Surrounded By Vampires, I WAS working on it, but then someone flamed all three chapters, you can't see their reviews cause I deleted them, I've had enough blows to my already low writer self-esteem about that story than to read those things over again, and now I've lost all motivation for it. Sorry, but that's how it works. If my muses would help me, however, I'm sure I could overcome this writer depression but . . .**

**BlueMouse: I can has a cookie?**

**Kara: We need to help around the house!! We shouldn't be writing now!!**

**Chibi: I WANNA WRITE THIS STORY!! Now help me!!!!**

**BlueMouse: Cookie?**

**Chibi: (sigh) I own nothing . . . **

Chapter 21: Secretive Dilemmas and Boxes

Danny woke up the next morning to a chill going up his body and then coming out of his mouth in a slight mist. He gasped as his eyes opened, and he knew that something was wrong. That's when the only box in the room started to float with a bluish-green glow around it. Danny's eyes widened and he leaned down and shook Tucker from where he was sleeping in the sleeping bag on the floor.

The techno-geek shot up, still half asleep. "Wazza?" he asked sleepily before he saw the floating box.

Danny frowned and instinctively changed into his ghost form, preparing for a fight when the box opened and out flew . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . a ghost in overalls who didn't look particularly frightening.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!" he said, waving his hands over his head. "FEAR ME!!"

The two boys fell back, laughing uproariously, Danny changing back to normal. "Whooo!!" Tucker said, waving his hands over his head as he mockingly imitated the ghost. "Fear me!!" he said and then burst into a new wave of laughter.

Danny joined in. "Beware my fearsome box!" he said, also waving his hands over his head.

The box ghost seemed to deflate a little but quickly puffed himself up as he made the box float. "You will not be laughing for long! For I am the BOX GHOST!! I have the power of anything that is of cubical containment! BEWARE!!" he said as he opened the box and made the contents fly towards the two boys.

The boys blinked as dusty sheets flew from the box and covered them. They only laughed harder, but that soon stopped as the blankets started getting tighter. "NOW YOU SEE!! FEAR MY CONTROL OF THE CONTENTS OF THE MAJESTIC CUBED CONTAINER!!" he yelled. Danny and Tucker struggled against the suffocating grip of the possessed sheets, looking a bit like ghosts themselves. And that happened to be when Danny's parents burst in, having been woken up by the boy's laughter and then hearing the commotion.

"EAT ECTOPLASM GHOST!!" Jack Fenton shouted, aiming at the Box Ghost, who, instead of fleeing, turned towards the noise and got hit square in the chest by the ecto-blast from the ghost-hunting gun. The Box Ghost shot backwards and fazed through the wall and as he retreated, the sheets lost their ghostly aura and Danny and Tucker burst out of them, panting. Danny was glad that, though it would have been easier to change into his ghost form, he didn't so his parents didn't find out. He did NOT want to be dissected in the many ways they had ranted they would do to a ghost if they ever caught one . . .

Maddie Fenton went over and hugged her son. "Are you alright Danny?" she asked worriedly. "That evil ghost didn't hurt you did it?" she asked as she pulled back, looking him over.

Danny shook his head. "I'm fine Mom . . ." he muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Before Maddie could continue to coddle her son, the doorbell rang. "Oh! That must be Sam!" she said and then left the room, her husband following her, to go answer the bell.

Danny sighed. "Time for school . . ." he muttered, not actually that excited as he went into his closet, pulling out an outfit for the day while Tucker grabbed some clothes from his suitcase and headed into the bathroom to change.

000

As Danny tromped down the stairs, he was rather pissed that he had been . . . well . . . almost helpless against the box ghost. At the bottom of the stairs, Sam was waiting for him, smiling a little as she almost sensed the dark aura surrounding him. "You seem a bit angry this morning." she said cheerfully.

Danny glared at her, which only caused her to smile a bit wider. "That's great! Now! Let it out! Let all your frustrations find an outlet! It's actually healthier for you, you know." she said, grinning a bit.

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You're starting to sound like my sister." he muttered, earning an indignant "Hey!" from Jazz who was sitting at the table, having a bowl of cereal.

"Sorry Jazz." Danny said, smiling sheepishly at his sister who sighed and shook her head.

Sam just got an evil, catlike grin as she thought on the situation. "Or . . . you _could_ just hold it in and let build up inside of you until it explodes in a rain of violence and misplaced aggression!" she said, seeming rather excited about the prospect.

Danny blinked. "I'm not so sure exploding would be a very good idea. . . ." he muttered, feeling a little confused.

Sam sighed and did a face-palm before smiling a little. "You really are a clueless wonder . . ." she said, shaking her head with a small laugh.

Danny just continued to blink, not understanding what it was that he had missed.

000

Tucker, Sam, and Danny walked down the street, making the six block walk to school together. The techno geek was giving a detailed account of the Box Ghost that had attacked them that morning, leaving out, of course, Danny's ghostliness. He wanted to tell Sam how Danny was Phantom, but it wasn't his secret to tell . . . and besides, his friend already had some major trust issues as it was.

"And then his parent's burst in and the ghost ran away." he finished rather anti-climatically.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Jeeze Danny. No wonder you were in such a foul mood this morning." she said with a bit of a smile. Even though she was upset at the ghost for attacking her friends, she really was fascinated by them. They were creatures of death's domain and as a goth, she had to respect that as cool.

Danny shrugged, looking a bit nervous and sheepish. "Well . . . it's not like I had any ghostly powers to fight it off or anything . . . heh . . ." he muttered quickly, finishing with a nervous chuckle.

Once again, Sam knew that Danny wasn't telling her something but she, conveniently for Danny, was as of yet, unable to figure out what it was.

000

Exciting as the first day of school was at first, Tucker and Danny soon found themselves the subjects of torment at the hands of one Dash Baxter and Mr. Lancer. The teacher droned on and on and on and Danny had actually found that he had fallen asleep in his seat after having been rudely awoken by a spitball to the face delivered by the aforementioned bully and then nearly falling back to sleep by the following lecture from his teacher on falling asleep in class.

Now, it was lunchtime and Danny was in a bad mood again, sitting at the outside tables, but this time Tucker joined him in his gloom even as he pigged out on a plate full of food that would make a lion drool.

Sam joined their table, her lunch consisting only of a salad and water. Tucker made a face at her choice even as she showed disgust at his carnivorous choice of consumption.

"So . . . you two enjoying your first day at Casper High?" she asked with a bit of a grin, asking the question knowing she'd receive responses that were the exact opposite of enjoyment.

Danny groaned. "After the Guys in White, you'd think I'd be able to handle a bully and an overweight teacher . . ." he muttered, picking at his greasy pizza.

Suddenly, they heard a very girlish scream as Dash Baxter ran out of the school, pursued by boxes and their Styrofoam contents. As Tucker laughed at the humiliation of the bully and Sam punched him for laughing at someone in danger and telling him they should be finding a way to help him, Danny slinked off to the gym. However, this was not unnoticed by Sam and her eyes watched him suspiciously as he entered the building.

To Be Continued . . .

**A/N: Whew. Took me forever to get past the writer's block that flames give me. Anyways, next chapter will have my attempt on a fight scene . . . and quite possibly something happening between Sam and Danny. I'm trying to make Sam a little less violent. Please tell me how I'm doing and reviews are always a feeder to my inspiration. (smiles) Thanks to my friends who wouldn't stop bugging me about this chapter. It would have been longer, but I didn't want to leave my readers waiting any longer.**


End file.
